An Unexpected alliance
by DauntlessClove
Summary: This is story about what would happen if Clove threw the knife just after the boy from district 9 got to Katniss. What would happen if the victor died at the Cornucopia? Is there two parts to Clove? One in a hopeless love, another in a friendship to the grave? Will Clove have her happily ever after? Or will she be stabbed in the back by someone close...
1. Chapter 1

Reaping Day.

I blink at the ceiling, covered in moisture from the rain which has poured through the hole in the roof. I watch it drip onto my bed, nodding my head to the rhythm of the raindrops.

_I love rain _I think

"CLOVE!" My mother shrieks.

"What?" I answer sleepily.

"IT'S 8:00!"

Crap. The peacekeepers flipped last time I was late... by flipping me onto my back.

"Coming!" I say, sweetly.

I put on my favorite dress, mauve with white lace. It compliments my black hair and witchy green eyes. I peek at myself in the mirror, twiddling my eyes and scrunching up my nose so my freckles go all wiggly. I start having a fit of hysterics, giggling like a maniac. I trudge down the carpeted steps of my home in District 2. My mother is by the door, her eyes narrowed like a snakes, which makes her look EXACTLY like a snake, because of her dyed blond hair looking like the colors on a snake.

"What are you looking at?" I say sarcastically

She points to the door. "Go."

"But-"

"NOW!"

To my surprise, the rain has stopped, leaving the sun shining above me. _Damn, _I think. _Silver's hair would have collapsed. _I find myself roaring with laughter, gaining odd looks from a person next to me, which makes me laugh even harder.

When I arrive at the town centre, I am one of the last to arrive. I get my blood taken by the peacekeepers and stand with the other 15 year olds. I stare forward to the stage.

Silver Keeper, an idiot from the capital, ready to draw the reaping, is adjusting her silver wig, which is wet from the earlier rain. Her thick layer of mascara has smudged, dripping down her pale face. I smirk to myself. Then the normal video appears. Blah, blah, blah, uprising, capital, hunger games, blah, blah, blah. The video ends, and silver walks to the front of the stage

"Ladies first!" She trills.

She sticks her hand into the reaping ball, and grabs the first piece of paper she touches.

"Clove Sabrin."

I grin, and walk to the stage. _I have been training for this my entire life, I'm the best girl in District 2_ , _I am going to win this. _I think.

"Boys next!" Yells Silver

She picks a name from the bottom.

"Hugo Quaid!"

A white- faced boy walks forward to the stage, when a muscular, blonde boy steps forward.

"I VOLUNTEER!"

All eyes point towards this boy, although a volunteer is not an uncommon thing in District 2 .

"What's your name?" Silver asks

"Cato Hadley"

"I give you this year's tributes, Cato and Clove!" Silver cheers, and I see the whole of District 2, clapping and screaming our names. I know this boy. The confident look in his brilliant blue eyes let me recognize him. The tanned skin, the spiky blond hair, the large muscles...

He's the boy from training school.

The one who beheads the dummies.

The one who has killed a man out of anger.

I feel fear rising up in my throat.

We are hustled into a 'car' by a group of peacekeepers. This is not like the average car in district 2. There is fine furnishings and velvet curtains covering the windows. I am squished between Cato and Silver, his brawny elbows pinning me down, and Silver's bony elbows nudging my shoulders.

"You will LOVE the capital guys!" Silver trills, jostling around with excitement, "It's fantastic! Fine food elegant furnishings..."

I nod my head, pretending to take all of this in. Silver smiles at me, but peers at Cato , who is looking out the window, with concern.

"Cato?"

Cato doesn't move. I look at him, a smirk on my face, and I see the corners of his lips turn up.

He turns his head towards me, and we nod our heads simultaneously. Cato suddenly leans into me, forcing me to crush Silver. Cato is bawling with laughter, tears rolling down his cheeks. I muffle some giggles.

"Right." Silver says. She asks to stop the car, and gets out. She climbs into the fronts seat.

Right in front of Cato.

I grin, picturing what will happen next. Cato suddenly lifts his leg, and pushes it into the seat with such force that Silver flies into the dashboard.

Me and Cato are shrieking with laughter now. We are not cruel people, we want to make the most of the capital, by making everyone else's time there a misery.

She turns around, her lips moving to tell us off, when the driver yells;  
"WE'RE HERE!"

We leap out the car, and the train is already there. A fine, long white train, with so many compartments it stretched out of the station, even though the only people on board would be the Avox, Silver, Cato and I, and our mentors, Enobaria and Brutus.

_**Like? Plz post your thoughts! Deciding on a new chapter... will post after first review. Thanks guys! Reviews are love x 3 Clove012**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I walk into the first train compartment, royal blue, with soft, velvet couches and mahogany tables. I sit down on the most luxurious looking one.

"Your mentors will be along any minute! I'll be planning your schedule!" Silver pipes "Bye!"

"Yes!" I hiss

Cato chuckles. "See ya sparkles!" He waves to Silver, who shoots him a look before stomping out of the room.

Cato sits next to me on the couch, an arm extending round my back. I shake my head at him.

"Please Clovie?" He begs, mockingly.

_Clovie._ I shudder

"No." I say.

"But why? You know you like me…"

"No. We're too close. I don't want to fall in love with you, only to slit your throat in two weeks' time."

"Look. I like you. I always have. No matter what I say, I will always love you."

I roll my eyes, amazed how often he lies.

"So," he says "You're gonna slit my throat?"

"You bet."

"Go on then, wrestle me to the ground."

He leaps on me, and pins me to the ground. I put my feet under his stomach and launch myself into a backwards roll, before springing onto his back, pinning him to the ground.

"That wasn't hard." I mock

"I wasn't trying." He says quickly.

I'm on top of Cato, when Enobaria and Brutus, our mentors, choose that moment to walk in on us.

"Geez, next time make a sign." Says Enobaria

"You normally use a bed I think." Laughs Brutus.

I leap off Cato, who is crying from laughter. I slump back on to the couch, Cato's arm once again wrapped round me.

Karate chop!

I swiftly smack Cato's arm with the side of my hand.

"OWWWW!" What was that for?" He grumbles.

"For volunteering." I hiss, and this time, everyone laughs but Cato.

I remember Enobaria. She won the games about 10 years ago, by ripping out the opponents' throats with her teeth. Since then her teeth have been sharpened and gold implanted in them, giving her a rather freaky appearance, but boy, she can smile. I know Brutus, but I don't remember his games. All I can remember is he had 'Brute' strength. Haha. He is BIG. Bigger than Cato, maybe bigger than me on Cato's shoulders! He has short brown hair that compliments his tanned skin. Just like Enobaria. And Cato has tanned skin. Am I the only one who burns in the sun?

Cato walks over to Brutus, ready to shake his hand, but Brutus pulls him in to a kiss. Cato struggles, but Brutus holds him tight. I'm howling with laughter, tears streaming down my face, dripping onto the floor. Brutus finally relaxes his grip, Cato breaking from the kiss. He bursts out laughing.

"Gotcha." He mocks "Gotta be ready for anything." He pouts his lips, ready for another kiss.

So Cato punches him in the face.

I stop laughing as blood begins to pour out of Brutus's nose. Brutus grins.

"Broke it ages ago. Anyway, let's get down to business."

_**I Know it's shorter than the last, but I'm too excited for Christmas to write anymore! Next update may be a little late, will be playing on the iPad i get (I hope!)**_

_**Please review! Reviews are love! Clove012 xxxx**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey Guys! (and gals) how was your day? School for me : ( Anyway, here's the next chapter, hope you like it, message me if you think I should change it! **_

_On the train, going past District 1.…_

Brutus begins to talk, the blood coming from his nose down to a trickle. He shows no sign of emotion, like a robot. Or the Avox, I guess. We sit down at the table in the blue compartment. Brutus pushes a button, and food is instantly brought to the table. Good, I'm starving. But the food in District two is nothing compared to that of the capital. Succulent pig, creamy soup, fluffy mashed potatoes, peas, cabbage, chicken, puddings, cakes , scones…

My mouth waters.

"So," Brutus begins "First item of business. Skills. What weapons do you use? How will you win the games? Cato?"

"Sword. And spear." He answers, instantly.

"Clove?" Brutus continues.

I pick up a dinner knife and throw it at the wall, and it lands firmly in one of the paintings in the compartment. It lands bang in the middle of the picture, in a ladies' head.

"I can use a bow and arrow too." I add

"Great." Enobaria says. "We got ourselves some real careers this year."

"Next." Brutus snaps, frustrated I ruined the picture and that avoxs' are now cleaning up the mess. "Tactics. How are you going to start?"

"Straight for the Cornucopia, in an alliance with 1 and Cato." I answer.

"Great" Enobaria beams. "That's everything for now. Go and relax."

They both go, leaving me and Cato alone. Together.

"Wanna relax with me?" Cato teases.

"Ask that Avox you keep looking at." I snap, and walk out of the compartment.

I walk through the compartments, getting more lost with each step, each room different. A pink room, a bathroom, a kitchen, Enobaria's room, a dining room, the blue room again. I stumble through each cart until I find an empty bedroom, which I presume is mine.

It's amazing. Mauve, soft bed sheets, which remind me of my favorite dress, a shiny black floor and walls. I instantly love it, collapsing onto the bed, exhausted after my train trek.

When I wake up, I feel something warm next to me. Large too. My sleepy eyes begin to open as I recognize the lump beside me.

"CATO?!" I scream

"Miss me?" he says, in a seductive tone.

"Right. Out. NOW!"

He doesn't budge.

That's it. I walk to the small bedside table, where I keep my favorite knife from home. I wave it menacingly.

"You have 3 seconds."

"You don't scare me." he scoffs

"1"

His foot moves

"2"

He stands up

"3" I lift my arm, ready to throw the knife, when he dashes out the door, realizing I'm deadly serious. I wonder, _how long has he been here?_ How long has Cato been here, waiting until I wake up. I shiver, feeling cold, when I realize I'm in a nightgown.

"CATO!"

I walk over to the large black wardrobe, which occupies a lot of the room. I search for an outfit, selecting a small black skirt, (I like to be a little girly some times) a purple shirt, and black shoes. I look at myself in the mirror, using the large brush on the bedside table, next to my knife, to slowly brush the tangles out of my hair. It falls down my back in a long, dark glossy mane. I pad quietly out of the room, up the small narrow corridor, into the first room I see, the dining cart, or, the blue room. Cato is relaxing on a chair, watching Enobaria and Brutus fill themselves with food.

"Pigs" He murmurs.

Enobaria's head snaps up "Hey! Wow!" she says, as she notices me "Now, you do have a figure Clove!"

Cato twists towards me, wiggling his eyebrows. I scowl at him. He smiles crookedly.

"So, you gonna eat something or what?" Cato asks

"Yeah, whatever." I grumble. "Pancakes? What are they?" I District 2, most people have never eaten anything with the word 'Cake' in it.

"Oh, they're delightful!" squeals an extremely annoying voice.

No.

Please no.

The most irritating person on the train, maybe tied with Cato, bursts into the room.

"Hey Silver." I say weakly.

"Hey bubbles" Cato scoffs

"So, pancakes are delicious!" Silver continues, ignoring Cato. "Sponge disks! Wonderfully creamy. What about a topping? And hot chocolate to drink?!"

Silver orders my meal while I sit back, enjoying the luxurious padding that these chairs have.

"So Clove, wanna join the Careers?" Cato asks

"What the-" I ask

"Well, considering how you've been treating me..."

"I'm part of the careers. End of story."

Cato grins.

**Hey! Please review! I'm begging! Deciding on a new chapter... _Which drama sounds good?_**

**_~ Cato and Clove fall in Love_**

**_~ Clove and Marvel?_**

**_~Cato and Glimmer?_**

**_~Or will Clove make a friend at training?_**

**_Thank you_****_ for reading, people! ~Clove012_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews :) I'm gonna combine the ideas. Those who like glato, clove/marvel and clato will enjoy! ~Clove012**_

_****_Cato's still staring at me. I can't remember how long. Unless he is blinking at the same time as me, he hasn't blinked once. We're- I mean, I am watching the tributes parades, paying most attention to District 1, as they are part of a barrier between life and death. The girl- Glimmer Lopez, is okay. Tall and muscular, but looks rather dim. There isn't a sparkle in her eyes. Meanwhile, the boy, Marvel, looks bright, but is tall and skinny. I guess he's the brains on the team.

The rest of the reapings fly by. Only a few tributes stand out. The girl from 5, who looks sly and elusive. The girl from 6, she looks remarkably like my mother. The boy from 10, who has a limp, the girl from 11, who is only 12 at the most, and the boy from 11, who is very muscular, more than Cato, maybe even more than Brutus!

I shake this thought out of my head. I don't look at Cato's muscles. Why would I compare muscles?!

"You okay?" Cato must have seen me shaking my head.

I nod once.

"Not much competition this year huh? Wish I volunteered last year. The guy from 10 was a brute!" He laughs.

I didn't watch last years' games. My friend Hetty was reaped. My mother told me one fatal detail. The boy from 10 ripped Hetty's heart out.

I shake my head, and Cato looks pained.

"Oh, yeah, Hetty. Sorry about that."

Tears begin to form in my eyes. Cato comes over to me and pulls me into an embrace. I don't resist.

"Shhhh, it's okay, Hetty's in a better place,where no-one can hurt her."

And then I remember I could be with her in 3 days time.

_**Sorry about the short chapter! Wanted to leave it on a cliff hanger. Anyway, as it was so short, I'll write one now. Please review, reviews are love! **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey! Anyway, since the last chapter was short here's a longer one! ~Clove012**_

_****_I'm still locked in Cato's embrace when the train pulls into the station. I only realize we're at the station when I hear the roar of the crowds outside the train station. I turn towards the window, and my my mouth stretches to a big 'O' shape.

These people are... strange. Weird. Crazy. Rabid. Whatever they are, it's scary seeing multicolored freaks screaming at you, even through the glass. They're not just multicolored. They have strange modifications. Pinched noses. Whiskers. Fur? Green hair?

It's so strange, so, _foreign._ They're so different from those in District 2, and some people there have beards!

A squad of peacekeepers arrive, pushing the crowds back enough so that we see the tribute building. Within the space of 3 days, we will be trained, interviewed, dressed, and sent off to our deaths. The arena, the tributes, the weapons...

A sharp tug on my shirt wakes me from my daydream. Brutus is literally dragging me towards the building. The capitol citizens are practically screaming in my ears. The smell of their perfume creates a suffocating cloud of gas. They're screaming louder and louder, Brutus is pulling me faster and faster...

It's okay. I'm fine. Maybe deafened, but fine. Brutus got me through the crowds, although getting crushed doing so. Cato got through easily enough, barging through the crowds behind Enobaria. I haven't seen Silver since breakfast. Wherever she is, she's with her own kind.

I giggle, thinking Silver is probably the most normal person in the Capitol.

A group of people walk over, shoving Cato and I in different directions.

"Clove!" he shouts.

"Cato!" his hand extends to mine, but I'm dragged away by these people.

* * *

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip!_

__That, is the sound of my skin being pulled off along with the hair on my legs.

"Oops." says Yulia sarcastically, the pink haired freak on my prep team.

I grit my teeth, staring around the room in front of me. Sterile white floor and walls, silver tables, like the one I am sitting on, and tray upon tray of skin products.

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip! _

__There's less hair this time. I grin, knowing I'm nearly done.

"That's the spirit dear! Almost there..." Thursday says chirpily, a man on my prep team, with long purple hair past his waist

I hop down from the table, when last painful waxing strip had been pulled off.

They ask me to remove my robe, to look for any more loose hairs.

"No."

"But-" Yulia spits.

"No."

"Oh well!" Thursday says, still cheerful "Let's paint her nails gold, to match her parade outfit!"

Another 10 minutes of torture, manicures, first coat of polish, second coat of polish...

It's inexhaustibly boring. But finally, purple and pink step back, admiring their work. I frown at them.

"I'll call Verizon, your stylist." Purple squeals.

They leave, and a red-headed man walks in.

"I'm Verizon, hello, the pleasure is all yours. Any who, let's get down to business. Your District produce is Masonry."

"Yeah..." I agree, not liking where this is going.

"So you and your district partner will be dressed as roman soldiers. I know, I'm brilliant aren't I?" He boasts.

I'm shoved into a changing room with the heavy outfit.

_**Hope you like! Please review, not much romance, but just wait until training! Review! Review! Review! :) **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey ppl! Done with skeeeeeeewl for the holidays, so, well, yay! Hope you enjoy the chapter! Some Clato in here! ~Clove012**_

_Wow. _I think. _Verizon has done quite a good job._

My parade outfit truly shows off my district. A short bronze dress, the top covering my neck, like a turtle neck. The hat, although heavy, is elegant in its appearance, a bronze helmet with long, large wings on the sides. I am given some simple, brown sandals to wear, probably the most normal thing I've worn recently.

I step out of the dressing room, and Verizon pretends to faint with shock. I giggle, even though it's not funny.

"You can meet your District partner now." Verizon says

"Cato." I correct him.

"Yes, go meet Dato and get ready to enter the parade." Verizon wanders off.

I walk through into the room where me and Cato where separated, the reception. The curtains are drawn so the crowd can't see us, but I can still hear them screaming, they've been here for hours. I can tell because their high-pitched screams have turned to raspy, throaty coughs and shouts.

"Clove?" Cato asks

He walks in, wearing a similar outfit to me, except the wings on his helmet are shorter and the neck line on his tunic only meets his shoulders.

"Cato!" I exclaim.

"Wow. You look amazing even in these stupid outfits."

"They're heavy too." I point out.

He pulls me into a hug, and I don't resist. For what seems like forever, we stay locked each other's arms.

"Clove?" Cato murmurs

"Yes?" I breathe.

"We're gonna be late for the parade."

"I don't care."

"I do." He whips me up into his arms, and carries me Verizon.

* * *

"Where have you been?!" Verizon yells

" I've been meeting my District partner." I wink at Cato.

"Where was he? District 12?! You're about to go on!"

He guides us through to a room with only 3 walls. Inside is the chariot we will ride in the parade, attached to two, beautiful, golden-brown horses. I stroke one fondly.

"Can't we just ride the horses?" I ask

"No. Now get on the chariot." Verizon demands.

Reluctantly, Cato and I swing ourselves up onto the chariot. We go through to the end of a long road, leading up to President Snow's mansion. There's so many people, weirder dressed than the people we saw earlier. They're cheering and applauding, and I feel a sudden adrenaline flowing throughout me.

The pair from District 1 suddenly ride out, in funny pink costumes. Fluffy and glittery. Even the boy, Marvel. I giggle to myself, knowing how funny he must feel. But amusement is replaced by fury when they receive tons of applause. I see the same fury in Cato's eyes.

"Want to do something scandalous?" I ask

"You bet." He smiles.

I reach for his hand, as soon as my beautiful horses lead us towards the screaming crowds.

I hold our hands upwards, and the crowd breaks into a frenzy. I grin, and wave with my other hand. The tributes from 1, Glimmer and Marvel, have even turned around to look at us. The level of applause doesn't increase as the tributes from 3 roll in.

Then Cato pecks me on the cheek.

That's when it all goes wrong.

First, I didn't want this to happen. Us to fall in love, and me to slit his throat in a couple of days. Second, I can't stay away from him. He's everything I want, anything I will ever want. And I'm going to make the most of it while I can.

I kiss him full on the lips, and the crowd goes rabid

The crowd is throwing flowers, lilies, daffodils, daisies. And a rose. One rose, that hits me in the arm, thorns pricking open my skin, allowing the blood to flow down my arm, drenching my outfit in blood. Cato puts his arm around me, protectively, and glares at the man who threw the rose.

The one fatal flaw in my glory.

I smear my hand in the blood, trying to quench the flow. It's scraped down my arm, no simple graze, an opened wound.

It doesn't matter. I'm with Cato. I'll always be safe with him.

We reach the end of the road, and that's when I see them.

**_Ooooh Cliffhanger ;) Hope you like! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW I WANT YOUR OPINIONS!_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey again! Grounded :( but the internet s on so I'm on iPod! Hope you enjoy this chapter! ~Clove012**_

District 12.

District 12.

The most unfathomable, unpopular district in Panem. Dim. Not particularly special.

_But they've stole our crowd._

_And they're on fire._

_And they're holding hands. _

Cato is staring at the boy.

"My kill."

I point at the girl.

"She's mine."

We stare at the two, holding hands and waving, while the flames flicker off them. The beautiful coal black horses that pull the chariots keep moving, unbothered by the fire. Cato stares at me, longingly, his liaps turned up in a smile.

We lock hands again, his large, tanned hands encasing my small pale hands. He looks me straight in the eye

"I know this isn't the place, but I love you." he's not lying. I can tell. I know when Cato is lying.

"I love you too." I say. And we kiss. We really kiss. True passion in this kiss, pure love as he plants kisses down my neck.

The fire twins notice our display and drop their hands immediately We are the real lovers. We are the star-crossed lovers from District 2.

All the chariots pull up outside President Snow's mansion. He appears on the balcony, high above the chariots. He gestures to the crowd, and they fall silent.

"Tributes." His voice echoes around the hall "I welcome you. And I wish you, Happy Hunger Games."

The horses begin to pull out, and as people hop off the chariots, they relax and grin, especially the shy ones. Cato and I are frustrated. _Our crowd was stolen by District 12. I'm gonna sort that bitch out. _I think.

I pull Cato over to the District 12 girl, Katniss? I heard the blonde boy saying her name enough times. Cato corners the boy.

"Hey Cat piss. Nice try. You should be an actress." I snarl

"I don't even like Peeta." she whimpers

"Great. I'll make that clear in the interviews."

"You wouldn't" she threatens.

"I would. See you in the arena, and be prepared, the first death will be yours."

I look over my shoulder, and see Cato punch blond boy in the face.

So I punch Katniss in the nose, and the blood trickles down her face.

"You bitch! I'll kill you!" She screams, scrabbling for me.

"Good luck." I chuckle, and Cato wraps his arm around me.

"Yeah, good luck hurting my clover." Cato snaps.

Katniss begins to cry, and walks off.

"Where's blond boy?" I ask.

"On the floor." Cato says, and I see the boy on the floor, with a bloodied nose and a circle of tributes gathered around him.

"Nice one." I say, and we high-five.

"Hey, I'm gonna check out the tributes from 1. Check if they're worthy of being a career.

"Okay. I'll check if blondie's still alive."

I bend over the boy, who is unconscious but still breathing.

"Too bad." I mutter, and punch him in the gut. I walk over to find Cato, and the fury boils through my blood once more.

That blonde bimbo.

That bitch.

That... _slut._

Glimmer. Glimmer. Glimmer.

Why Cato? You have Marvel!

She's hanging off Cato's arm, looking up at him and batting her eyelashes.

I've been in many a fight, but this is one I'm gonna lose. She has a tall, curvy body, blonde hair and blue eyes.

I have a small thin body, black hair and green eyes. Cato deserves her. He doesn't look interested. But she is. And they are meant to be. A beautiful couple, forever together, madly in love.

I storm out, down endless rooms until I find a lift. I press the button with a two on, and walk through endless corridors until I find my room. I step into the large, black wardrobe inside. I sit inside, bashing my head against the wall until I black out.

**_OOOOOHHH Glato moment! :( poor Clove. Will she get her happily ever after? KEEP REVIEWING I AM BEGGING YOU I WILL BE YOUR BFF AND GIVE YOU A VIRTUAL COOKIE! If you just read you get a virtual apple._**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Heyyyyyyyy thanks for the reviews! I would especially like to thank MidniteMasquerade for the constant reviews, and Clato 27 for loving this book, even though she's like, the best writer on the site. Here's a virtual cookie guys. ('.') Hope you like this chapter.**_

I dream an endless, repetitive dream. Images of Glimmer flirting with Cato flash in my brain and swirl around my head. I remember the good times I had with Cato before the games. The constant competition between us in training. I would throw knives, he would get bored and throw spears. We got into a habit of trying to dodge eachoters attacks, often with disasterous outcomes. The first injury I sustained was a spear in the shoulder. Cato got a knife in the thigh. But we were from District 2, we didn't complain, we fought through the pain.

My head must have nodded forward in the night because I wake up with a bad neck. I rub it, sadly, knowing that today isn't going to get any better.

I'm about to step out of the wardrobe when I hear footsteps on my room. It's not Brutus or Enobaria, they stomp, and it's not Silver's delicate, light footsteps.

It's Cato.

He's come to look for me.

"Clove!" He yells

"CLOVE!" I can hear frustration in his voice.

"Cato." I whimper

The footsteps come closer, and he opens the wardrobe.

"Clove? Why are you in there?" He asks

I might as well take this chance

"Glimmer knocked me out, and must have stuffed me in here." I whisper

"Why didn't you tell me?" He sounds sad

"I just woke up." I lie.

"Why did she do this?" Still upset.

"Because she wanted you for herself, but I said I loved you."

"Aaaw. Poor Clover. Just wait until I see her at training..." he murmurs. I snuggle up under his arm.

"You missed breakfast." He says.

"I don't care." I say. And for once, I truly don't.

* * *

We go town to the bottom floor of the building, the training centre. Only us, Atala, the trainer, and District 11. I never got a proper look at District 11. They seem nice enough. A young girl, 12 at the most, with kind eyes, and a large muscular guy, with a grin on his face. I decide to make an impression, and walk over.

"Hi! I'm Clove." I say

"I'm Rue." The girl says.

"Thresh." The boy grunts. But I look up to him, and he grins, and I grin back, a cheeky kind of grin.

"So Clove, are you with the careers?" Rue pipes up, clearly interested.

"Yeah." Her face falls in disappointment "But if it doesn't work out, it's you and me, partner." I whisper.

She grins and pulls me into a hug. I hug her back.

"Look after her." Thresh says.

"Of course, Thresh. I've fallen in love with her. She's a great kid."

Thresh smiles, and I smile back and ruffle Rue's hair.

"I'll train with you later, okay?"

"Okay." she says, and squeezes my hand.

I walk back over to Cato, a huge grin on my face.

"I'm training with Rue." I say.

"The little girl?" Cato asks. I nod.

"Ok." He says "I don't want you to see me murder Glimmer."

"Give her an extra big kick from me them."

"Of course" he says, and laughs.

During our conversation, the other tributes have arrived. We gather around Atala. She begins to speak.

"In two weeks, twenty-three of you will be dead. The time you spend here is your means of survival in the arena."

We nod, and walk around to our activity of choice. I walk over to a knife throwing station, Rue following me.

"You know anything about knives?" I ask. She shakes her head. "Watch this then."

I do a thumbs up, and the targets begin to light up.

The target right in front of me lights up first. I throw one of my knives, and in a second, it's lodged in the centre of the target. Another lights up, and I decide to be a bit creative, and aim for the head. Again, it quickly lodges itself in the centre of the target. Rue is gawking. I get bored easily, drop the knives, and skip over to Rue.

"Wanna learn?" I ask

"Yes. Knives are easy to get hold of, and I don't do hand-to-hand combat."

I wrap my hand around hers, holding the knife in the best position, the right angle, showing her how to throw the knife.

I love Cato, but Rue has become my best friend.

The sister I never had.

I love Rue more than Cato.

**Aaaaw, hope you like! And for the record, they are JUST friends. She loves Rue they way you love a sister. Anyway, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW VIRTUAL COOKIES ON OFFER ~Clove012**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Heeeeeeeey! Thanks to Clato 27 and Finnick-Odair-will-live-forever for the reviews. Here's a virtual cookie ('.') anyway, hope you like this chapter!**_

_****_Rue picks things up really quickly. After about two hours at the knife-throwing area, she can hit the dummy in the heart, and rarely misses, even though she's not as quick as I am. Anyway, it's a start. Rue points at a station and drags me over. It's about identifying poisonous plants.

"You know any?"she asks. I shake my head. I have no interest in the woods behind District 2.

In time, I learn what I can eat, and what I can. I know eating nightlock berries will kill me before they reach my stomach, and they look almost exactly like blackberries, with blood-red insides. I know the difference between raspberries and infer berries **(ooc. made up.) **At least now, when I leave the careers, I have another food source.

"Hey Rue, I need to see Cato. Be right back." I smile

"Okay." She whispers. "Don't be long."

"I won't. I promise." I squeeze her hand encouragingly before running off to find Cato. I'm guessing he's in the centre of the large crowd of tributes. I squeeze myself to the centre of the crowd and smile at what I find.

"If you ever, do that to Clove again, you will have the most gruesome death in the arena." he threatens

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Glimmer squeals

"She's not lying." Marvel pipes up. "She was with me all night."

Cato walks towards Marvel "What did you say?!" he demands.

"I'm saying your bitch has got this all wrong." Marvel says, unwisely. Cato pounces on Marvel, wrestling him to the ground, while Glimmer advances on me.

"You lying cow." Glimmer snarls.

"Look at the size of you, and you're calling me a cow?" I joke.

"Right." She says, grabbing a sword off a nearby rack. She advances on me, gripping the sword, while Cato and Marvel are wrestling on the ground. She comes closer and closer...

Then I remember what I always keep in my belt.

I slip out my favourite knife, slighlt curved and jagged, with a black handle, and throw it into her shoulder. She screams in agony, and drops the sword.

A squad of peacekeepers bolt through the door, so I squeeze myself out of the crowd and join Rue.

"Close call." she says, as the peacekeepers hall Marvel, Cato, and a screaming Glimmer, away. "If they come for you, say you've been with me the whole time."

"Thanks Rue." I say, and I feel truly touched. "Anyway, you any good at climbing."

"Er, duh! District 11, orchards and agriculture!" Oh yeah, I forgot. I think.

"Okay then, race ya!." We run over to the large climbing wall occupying a corner of the centre. I slip my hand onto the grips while she gets hooked up on a cable.

"Are you climbing without?" she asks.

"Yeah."I shrug "We won't have this stuff in the arena."

She places her hands on the grips "3...2...1... GO!" she yells, and we both race to the top. She takes an early lead, but I whiz past her neare the finish, and reach the top, grinning triumphantly. "Beat ya!" I tease.

"No fair!" she grumbles "You're older."

"And faster too." I laugh. She laughs too, and we slowly make our way back down to the bottom.

I hop down the last part, and see that freak Catpiss staring at me. "HEY! First target! How ya' doin'?!" I yell cheerily, and she sticks her finger up at me. Oh well. We get our training scores tonight, tomorrow, we'll be in the arena.

Tomorrow, Katniss Everdeen will be dead.

_**You like? Please review! Again, I'm thinking of making an SYOT with an amazing twist ;) tell me what you think, and submit a character by PMing me. I might choose a character by review... if it's good. Oh well, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! ~Clove012**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey Hey Hey! Hi guys! Thanks for the reviews! Clato 27 ate all my virtual cookies, sorry. A BIG thanks to everyone who submitted a tribute for my other book. Still lots of open spaces! Anyway, in this chapter, I've altered Katniss's training score. Remember this later ;)**_

In, and out. In, and out. Control your breathing. You will be fine. You will be the best out there. I go through my breathing exercises, trying to calm my nerves, while sitting in the room full of tributes about to have their session with the game makers.

"Hey." Rue whispers to me. "What are you showing them?" She says this extra quiet, so other tributes have less of an idea of my skills.

"I'm not even going to answer that. What are you showing them?" I ask

"Dunno. Probably climbing. Or knife-throwing." she waggles her eyebrows.

Glimmer's session must have ended, as Marvel gets up and leaves the room. I begin to shake again. In and out. In and out. Cato comes over and sits on my other side.

"How are you?" I ask "What did the peacekeepers do?"

"Locked me in a room while I screamed my head off." He laughs "Glimmer went to get the knife removed, it was lodged in her shoulder pretty far, and Marvel got taken to his room."

I laugh "So how is Glimmer."

"I don't know, but her shoulder is in pretty bad shape." He grins. Rue giggles at his goofy grin.

"And who is this?" Cato asks, his voice gentle.

"I'm Rue, District 11." she pipes up, and holds out her hand.

Cato shakes it "Nice to meet you, Rue District 11." Rue laughs.

I hug both of them. Things couldn't be more perfect then they are now.

"CLOVE SABRIN!" A jump as my voice is called, give Rue and Cato a final glance, and walk to my private session.

* * *

The training centre looks as it always has, packed with weapons and stations, but this time gamemakers are seated in the stands on the left side of the hall.

"Time to show them what you've got." I mutter to myself, and stride to the centre of the hall.

"Clove Sabrin, District 2." I call, and the gamemakers nod.

I swiftly walk to the most suitable station in the room. Knife throwing. Once again, the targets begin to light up.

"Heart" I shout, and the target is hit in the centre of it's chest.

"Head." I yell, and the target is skewered through the head.

I do this repeatedly, going faster and faster, yelling louder and louder. Then the buzzer goes off.

No... I wanted to climb... I wanted to look at poisonous berries. I shout in fury and throw my knife in a randow direction.

And it hits the wall just behind Seneca Crane, head gamemaker.

"Oops." I whimper. I drop my knives and run, before the peackeepers arrive to take me away.

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. I mutter to myself. Things literally couldn't have gone worse. I get in the lift, and pace around in circles until the lift reaches my floor.

"Stupid." I mutter.

I storm into my room, and collapse onto my bed. I brush my hair over my face, trying to convince myself people won't be able to find me.

I must have nodded off, because eventually, Cato walks into my room and I wake with a startle.

"Clove?" Cato asks. "What happened?"

I bit my lip.

"Knife, wall, Seneca Crane." I choke out.

"So, Seneca Crane tried to throw a knife at you so you hid behind a wall?" He asks.

"No stupid, I threw a knife at Seneca Crane and it hit the wall above him." I hang my head in shame.

"Clove! If you do win the games, they'll have you killed." He pulls me into a hug.

"Oh, well. I'll die happy." I say, and cuddle in to his warm chest.

* * *

I'm sitting on the couch in the living room, when Silver, Enobaria, Brutus, Verizon and Cato's stylist Embry burst into the room.

"They're announcing training scores!" Silver squeals. They squish onto the two couches, and we all eagerly gaze at the large, TV screen.

"And here are the scores for the private training sessions." Caesar Flickerman, Tv show host reads out. "From District 1, Marvel, a score of 9. Glimmer, a score of 9." I grin. At least we have some good career tribute this year.

"District 2." Caesar continues. "Cato, a score of 10." We cheer and I hug Cato.

"Well done." I whisper.

"Shhh. They're annoucing yours!" He says, a finger to my lips.

"Clove," Caesar reads " A score of...11." We burst into cheer and Cato kisses me. I stare at the screen.

"How?" I ask

"I guess they liked your guts." Cato grins.

The training scores continue, and I remember a few. The fox-faced girl from 5, Finch, I think her name was, got a 5. I guess she had no specific skills. Thresh got a 10. I grin. Good for him. Tiny Rue got a 9. My eyes widen, and I laugh. I guess Rue DID do some knife throwing.

Blondie from 12 got an 8. Meh. Rue got more. Then Katniss's score is read, and I roll onto the floor laughing.

"Katniss Everdeen, a score of... 4." Caesar reads.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HA!" I laugh manically.

"No competition this year, is that what's funny?" He asks.

"No." I say "Whats funny is how easy it will be to kill Katniss Everdeen."

_**Like? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! ~Clove012**_


	11. Chapter 11

_** Did you like the last chapter? Hope you did! Again, please submit characters to my other book, and please review :) :)**_

I'm still on the floor laughing when Verizon stands up.

"Time to get into your interview dress!" he says. Wait-what? Another dress?!

"No! NO MORE DRESSES!" I yell.

"Just one more, unless you win the games." he smirks.

"Come on Clover, for me?" he gives me the puppy dog eyes.

"FINE!" I shout, and storm off, with Verizon following me.

_**(ooc. I changed Clove's dress, as the capital found out about her and Cato.)**_

* * *

Verizon hasn't done a bad job, once again. He's come up with a golden dress, that reaches my knees, but is tight, and emphasises what little curves I have. But this dress is special. When I walk into the light, the dress sparkles and gives off a warm glow. I grin. Wow. I'll look better than Glimmer.  
Verizon decides to let my long, straight, black hair fall down my back, like a curtain. The only other way he alters me is by painting my nails, and applying as much mascara as possible, so my eyelashes feel heavy. Eventually, he steps back, admiring his handiwork.

"Do you like it?" He asks, anxiously.

"No." I answer, and his face falls. "I love it."

He grins, and pushes me forward into the lift, to the ground floor above the training centre, through a room, to where there is a line of tributes waiting to have their interview.

"Good luck." he whispers, and walks off.

I take my place, behind Marvel, in front of the girl from District 3. Cato hasn't arrived yet. I tap Marvel's shoulder.

"Where are Marvel and Glimmer?" I ask.

"Glimmer is having her interview now, and I haven't seen Cato." he admits.

"Thanks." I say.

"Clove?" he asks, before turning around.

"Yes, Marvel?"

"I love you." he says, and grabs my face, pulling me into a kiss. I struggle, but he is surprisingly stong, and he holds me in place. The other tributes are gawking. He finally pulls away, leaving me gasping for air.

" Enjoy?" he asks, grinning.

I punch him in the nose, as hard as I can, trying to break his nose, before storming off to find Cato.

I'm walking to the lift, when he appears, looking fantastic in black suit, with gold accents.

"What is it?" he asks, looking concerned.

"Marvel kissed me!" I shriek, in fury

"WHAT!" Cato yells, his face going red,

Cato is about to punch Marvel's lights out, when Marvel is called for his interview.

We watch him on one of the TV screens in the room. This year, Caesar has blue hair, and a matching blue suit for the interviews, the same colour as Marvel's outfit.

"Welcome, Marvel!" Caesar booms. Marvel sits down next to Caesar, when Caesar notices the the blood trickling from Marvel's nose.

"Oh! How did that happen?!" Caesar asks in worry.

"Clove punched me." Marvel laughs "And it flippin hurt too."

"Why did she do this?" Caesar asks.

"Because I kissed her." Marvel admits. "And I know she enjoyed it, but she loves Cato."

"When these interviews are over, a I'm going to kill you." I mutter.

"After I'm done with you." Cato grumbles.

"Well, I'm sure if you make another move on her, she'll fall in love with that face of yours." Caesar says. "Am I right?" he shouts to the crowd.

"Yeah well, that's unless her boyfriend beats me to a pulp, and if he dosen't she will." he grins. "But I'll come out fighting."

They begin to talk more about the games, and I lose interest. I hug Cato. He wraps his arms around me, and kisses my head.

"Don't worry, Clove." Cato murmurs. "He'll be lucky if he goes into the games alive." I smile into his chest, breathing in the clean smell of his jacket.

"CLOVE SABRIN!"

My name is called, and I walk up onto the stage, a scowl still on my face.

"Welcome, Clove." Caesar booms.

I sit down, still frowning.

"Aw, turn that frown upside down!" Caesar smiles.

"I don't think I can." I admit, and the crowd laughs.

"Now why's that?" Caesar asked.

"Because Marvel kissed me." I make a face, and the crowd laughs again.

"Poor lad. You gave him a hard time." Caesar admits.

"He's a bad person. Cato gave him what he deserved."

"So you and Cato, huh?"

"Yes. I love Cato with half my heart, and the othr half belongs to Rue, my best friend." The crowd sighs in admiration.

"Moving on." Caesar cotinues "A training score of 11. El-ev-en. How? Give me details."

"It's a secret, I'm not meant to say, but I will say I went crazy with my knives."

The crowd laughs again. I spot Verizon, and he signals for me to move into the light.

I stand up, Caesar watching me, the whole capitol watching me, the whole of Panem watching me, and walk into the light.

The dress begins to shimmer, and glow.

"Oooooh..." sighs Caesar and the crowd. I sit back down still glowing.

"I'm sorry, but that's all the time we have. Give a round of applause to Clove Sabrin, the shining star!" Caesar yells.

The applause from the crowd is deafening.

I've done it.

I've won back my crowd.


	12. Chapter 12

_**HI! Remember, catoandcloveforever, I owe you 4 cookies -_-**_

_**Hope you like this chapter.**_

For the rest of the night, we watch the interview replays. Cato was funny and sarcastic, Finch talked tactics, Thresh barely talked at all, Rue won the hearts of the Capitol by being bright and chirpy, Blondie took Cato's idea and was funny, and Katniss was sullen and mopey, obviously because of her low training score.

I watch all these recaps with fascination, working out people's strategies, and planning how I can ruin them. I yawn, and my eyelids begin to close. Cato scoops me up, bridal-style.

"We'll do this for real someday." he whispers. "Clove? I'm thinking of not having Glimmer and Marvel in the alliance. What about District 4?"

I nod my head. The girl, Marina, is good with a sword, and the boy is better than Marvel with a spear. My eyelids fully close, and the last thing I remember before blacking out is Cato whispering.

"I love you."

* * *

I wake up, fully rested, knowing that I must be both rested and alert for later. I hop into the shower, pressing different buttons, being ambushed by the sprays, which certainly wakes me up. I dry my hair, and wrap a dressing gown around me, before going to get breakfast. Cato's already there, stuffing himself with food.

"Don't gorge yourself Cato. You wouldn't want to be sick at the Cornucopia, would you?" I smirk.

He turns around and grins. "Want some?"

"Yeah, okay." I fill myself with fatty foods I can burn off during the day, and sugary things to give me energy.

"you really planned this out didn't you?" he asks

"Yep." I say, and wander back to my room, to find the clothing I will be wearing in the arena. I put it on, knowing in 10 minutes, the games will start. So I must hurry and prepare.

"CATO!" Silver shrieks. "CLOVE! THE HOVERCRAFT IS HERE!"

I find her at the lift, with Cato, and we walk in together, going down to the ground floor, a journey that takes less than a minute. She keeps walking, through the halls, and through some double doors, to the hovercraft landing bay.

"Good luck." She says, and leaves us without another word.  
Cato's finger entwine with mine, and we walk to the hovercraft in silence.

* * *

We are last to arrive in the hovercraft, but we take our seats immediately. Cato sits between Marvel and Noah, talking about the new plan, so I sit between Glimmer and Marina.

"Hey Glimmer," I whisper "You and Marvel are out of the alliance."

"WHAT?!" she scrapes her bitten-off fingernails down my face, inflicting no damage at all. I turn away from her.

"Marina?" I whisper softly.

"Yes?" she asks

"Want to join me, Cato and possibly Noah in an alliance?"

"Sure." she says.

A woman begins to walk around, with a VERY large needle.

"Give me your arm." she demands.

"No." I reply.

"Give me your arm." she repeats.

"No." I say, with finality. She grabs my arm, and presses the needle as far down in my arm as possible.

"What was that?!" I shriek.

"Your tracker." she spits, before advancing on Glimmer, who begins to cry.

In no time at all, we arrive at a building. Everyone is taken to separate rooms. All that is in the room is a large plastic tube. Until Enobaria enters. She smiles.

"You'll be fine. Just do what your instincts tell you. If I could bet, I would bet on you."

I nod and smile back. "Thanks" Is all I manage to get out.

"10 seconds..." a voice above me says.

I step into the plastic tube, and the door begins to close. The metal plate beneath begins to rise, and it takes me up.

Into the arena.

* * *

59...58...57...56...55

I'm standing on my plate, between Noah and Marina, who nod at me encouragingly.

54...53...52...51...50

I can't see Cato. He must be on the other side of the Cornucopia. The Cornucopia, a large golden horn, is based in the middle of the circle of tributes, stocked with supplies.

49...48...47...46...45

I try and look for what I will run towards. My eyes circle the Cornucopia, searching for the perfect weapon.

44...43...42...41...40

I see my weapons, a large array of knives concealed in a jacket.

39...38...37...36...35

I spot my first target, eying a backpack by my feet.

34...33...32...31...30

I look for Rue, and find her two tributes away from Katniss. Her eyes are pointed in my direction. Her eyes flicker towards a backpack, then back to me. I shake my head. I point at myself, then to the backpack then to her.

29...28...27...26...25

I got through the plan one more time. Get a backpack, my knives, then give the pack to Rue.

24...23...22...21...20

I position my feet, ready to make a run for it.

19...18...17...16...15

I clear my head of thoughts. I can't be distracted.

14...13...12...11...10

_You can do this. _I whisper to myself.

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

The siren sounds, and I'm off.

* * *

I go straight for the knives, and find myself the first person to the Cornucopia. I grab the pack and the knives, and dodge around anyone coming at me. I throw the pack at Rue, who bolts off into the woods. At least she's safe now.

Now to have some fun. Katniss is running for the backpack, when she trips, and the boy from 9 raises his axe, about to decapitate her.

_No! _I think. _She's my kill!_

__I fling my knife into his back, and he collapses onto the ground. Katniss is trying to stand up, so I take my opportunity and race after her. I reach her just as she grabs the pack.

I kick it away from her, and she makes a run for it.

I throw my knife into her neck.

_**Ooooh! Suspense! I love it! Even I don't know what will happen! I'm making it up as I go along! Anyway, please review, and submit some characters to my other story! Virtual cookies are restocked!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Heey! Thanks for the reviews! And Clato 27, you don't need to go to the gym, virtual cookies make you lose weight. ;) Anway, hope you like this chapter.**_

She's dead.

She's finally dead.

I have killed Katniss Everdeen, the girl on fire.

I've finished celebrating, becoming particulary alert when the girl from 7 runs at me with an axe. I fling my knife into her stomach, and falls on the ground. I decapitate her with the axe, putting an end to her suffering.

I can see Cato, creeping up to a small grop of people rummaging through the supplies at the Cornucopia. His long sword is in hand, ready to take down anyone who stand in his way. Noah is looking in backpacks, discarding anything we won't find useful. I look for Marina.

The boy from 8 is advancing on her.

"Marina!" I shout, and her black hair bounces over her shoulder as she spins round. She brings down her axe on the boys head, splitting his skull. He groans in agony before falling over.

"Thanks." She says "Glimmer's at the Cornucopia by the way."

"Great."

Glimmer is just leaving the Cornucopia, when I catch up with her.

"Leaving so soon?" I snarl.

"No." she growls. "The fun is just getting started." She flings a spear at me, which I catch in mid-air.

"You'll have to do better than that." I laugh, and throw the spear back, hitting her in the hand. I flick a knife at her, and it hits her in the shoulder, the same place it did yesterday.

"You bitch!" she screams, walking closer to me. I can see Marina coming over.

Glimmer punches me in the face, and it all goes black.

* * *

"Clove?"

"Clove?!"

"Cato, she's not waking up."

"She will!"

"She won't Cato. The cannon will sound any minute. I don't know what Glimmer did to her, but it was nasty."

"There's always hope Marina."

I hear a new voice.

"No Cato. Glimmer was repeatedly hitting her in the face. She'll be lucky to live, and I am very surprised her nose isn't broken. But we need to take care of those wounds, before she bleeds to death."

That's all I hear before blacking out again.

* * *

Ooow, my head. It kills. I struggle to sit up, but it's so hard.

"Cato?" I ask.

"Cato!" I look around. I'm in a tent, the large tent that was at the mouth of the Cornucopia. But I'm on my own. No Cato, no Marina, not even Noah.

I struggle to stand up, falling back down every time I try. I give up, and crawl out the tent, knowing my best friend is near.

Rue. She'll help. She'll stop the pain in my head. The burning of my body.

I drag myself through the woods, knowing at any point, a tribute could pick me off. And for me, that will probably be the case. The mud stains my clothing, camoflaging me, so I continue dragging myself along, in a poor attempt to find her.

"Rue." I whisper, as the world begins to turn black.

A small figure pops out, running over to me. But I fall unconscious before she reaches me.

I hope it was Rue.

If it wasn't, I'm dead.

* * *

I wake up, a thick layer of leaves around me, my head propped up on a log. I'm alive. It was Rue.

"Rue." I croak, my voice hoarse. She sticks her head up. She must have been sleeping on the other side of the log.

"Clove!" she says "You're awake!" she hands me a full bottle of water, which I down thirstily.

"Have you seen Cato?" I ask. She shakes her head.

"Not recently. Last time I saw him he was at the Cornucopia."

"Which tributes are gone?" I ask, not wanting to use the term dead.

"The girl from 3, the boy from 5, both from 6 and 7, the boy from 8, both from 9, the girls from 10 and 12." she answers.

Cato, Marina and Noah are fine. But so are Glimmer and Marvel.

"So how have you been?" Any close calls?" I joke

"Yes." she admits. "Glimmer tried to climb the tree I was in, but fell out." I laugh, imagining the whole scene.

"Come on." I say. "We, are going to find Cato. The careers will protect you, and I will make sure of that."

"Ok." she grins.

I stand up, recovered from Glimmer's attack, and I feel awake and strong. I put on my jacket, filled with the knives, and sling Rue's backpack over my shoulder.

"Tell me about your family." I say, as we begin to walk. This surprises her.

"I have a mother and a father. And 5 younger siblings. We live in the poorer part of District 11, and every summer we all work in the orchards." she says. I nod my head.

"It sounds nice." I sigh.

"Tell me about your family." she begs.

"I have a mother, but there is no love between us. It's like living in a house with a stranger." I sigh. "But we have a nice house, and every day, she works at the grocers, and I go training."

"I'm sorry..." she falters "It must be so hard for you."

"It was. But then I met you and Cato, and the hole in my heart was filled. But at the end of the games, it will either be buried with my body, or broken so badly it will never work again." A tear rolls down my face.

No matter what happens, I'll never get my happily ever after.

Happily

Never

After.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Hey guys! Did you like the last update? :( Kinda sad. Where are the careers? Find out in this chapter._**

After a short burst of sprinting, Rue collapses, exhausted. I give her the bags to carry, and hoist her up onto my shoulders.

"Hold on." I say. "I'll need my hands free."

"Okay." she whispers.

We trample through the forest, trying to find Cato and the others. I don't know where they could have gone. Cato wouldn't have left me alone, injured in the arena. Neither would Noah and Marina, for that matter. So something must have caused them to leave, but spared me. I shake my head. It's too confusing. There's only two people who would have done that.

Thresh, but he likes Cato.

Marvel. Acting alone. He's the culprit. Cato must be out there, thinking Marvel has got me.

Oh no.

It's an ambush. Glimmer will be there as well.

"RUE!" I shout

"What?!" she asks

"It's an ambush. Glimmer and Marvel are attacking the others. It's too dangerous for you. Take the packs, and a knife, and climb to the top of the tree. DO NOT COME DOWN! Unless there is an emergency. If there is, go to the Cornucopia and wait. I'll be there as soon as possible. Tell Cato I'm with you. He won't harm you." I tell her.

"Ok." She says "Hurry back." She scampers up the tree, climbing to one of the highest branches. I wave to her, and set off running.

_Think._ I tell myself. _Where would Glimmer and Marvel go? They're pretty stupid._ The river. It's near the cornucopia, which is the stupid part over, but there is lots of natural resources.

I jog down, staying nearer to the river, where it would be harder for people to ambush me. The river runs down the middle of some large rocks. I hop along them, trying to remember a childhood game. I can't remember. Most of my memories I tried to forget. I remember childhood as the time my father died, and my mother stopped loving me. I keep jogging, sipping water as I go, being careful not to dehydrate.

Then I spot a blond figure in the distance. I pull out a knife, in precaution.

"Cato?" I call

"Clove!" He yells, a grin appearing on his face. But the grin quickly disappears, and Cato begins to run over. I'm puzzled by the urgent look on his face.

But that's when I feel the blade on my neck.

_**Like? Kinda short, sorry, I've been busy. Anyway, the ACTUAL revenge is in the next chapter, but whatever. Please review! My goal is for 100 reviews by the end of the book! PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSEE EEEEEEEE! ~Clove012**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hey Hey Hey! Lots of new readers! And Reviews! And Followers! And Favourites! Soo Happy :) Keep reviewing and reading, people!**_

"Clove!" Cato yells again, as he begins to run over. As he closes in on us, I feel the blade press further into my neck, and a choked scream escapes my lips.

"Any closer and I kill her." My attacker snarls.

"Marvel." I whisper

"Yes. And you are mine. Either come with me or die."

I know either way I will die. Marvel is with Glimmer. Which isn't good news. I remain silent and stubborn, as Cato just stands 10 meters away, unable to help.

"Cato...Please..." I say, and the knife presses even further into my neck, cutting off my air supply.

The shock on Cato's face turns to horror as I begin to go blue.

"You're killing her!" Cato yells, and I feel blood rushing to my face as Marvel's grip relaxes slightly.

"I'll go with you." I murmur.

Marvel drops the knife to his side, and I collapse to the ground, gasping for air. Cato comes a few steps closer.

I feel the handle of Marvel's knife hit me across the head.

"Look after Rue!" I call, before blacking out for the second time in two days.

* * *

**Cato's P.O.V**

"CLOVE!" I yell, but it's no use. Even lying on the ground, broken, she looks angelic. How could he hurt her? I go closer, and he raises his knife to me again.

"No!" I yell, angry at myself for giving my sword to Noah for hunting tributes. I shouldn't have been so stupid.

He carefully scoops Clove up, and dangles her over his shoulder.

"See ya." Marvel laughs as he carries Clove away, while I sit back, helpless.

'"_Look after Rue!'"_ That was what Clove had yelled before blacking out. That little girl? I didn't know her and Clove were so close. But as it may be Clove's final wish, I'll guard Rue with my life.

Which I failed to do with Clove.

I shake my head, and run back to Noah and Marina.

"They've got Clove!" I yell, kicking a tree stump in frustration.

"Oh, crap." Marina mutters.

"Sorry I took your sword man," Noah apologizes.

They say that it's their faults. But it's mine. All my fault. If I hadn't abandoned Clove at the Cornucopia, she would have been strong enough to kill Marvel. But it's too late. She's probably dead. And it's all my fault.

I need to find Rue, and honour Clove's memory.

* * *

**Rue's P.O.V**

Where's Clove? I'm starving. She must have been gone for at least a few hours. I need to follow Clove's instructions.

"'_If there's an emergency, go to the Cornucopia.'" _ Well, there is. I'm starving. I've eaten all the food in the packs.

I begin to climb down the tree when three of the careers walk past underneath me. But Clove isn't there. I recognize the blond boy from Clove's district, Cato.

"Cato." I say, and he looks up.

"Are you Rue?" he asks, gently.

"Yes." I answer, unsure of where this was going.

"Clove told me to take care of you. And for her, I will do anything."

I trust the look in his eyes, and hop out of the tree, landing carefully on my feet.

"Where is Clove?" I ask, anxiously.

"With Marvel. And she's hurt. I need to go and get her."

"No." I shake my head "They'll be expecting that. For you to attack them head on. Ambushing them in the morning will surprise them. It's getting dark now anyway.

He nods at my logic. "Come on then. Let's get back to camp."

We head back to the Cornucopia. I chat to Noah and Marina, as I have a small interest in District 4, because of the fishing industry. Cato remains silent, frowning and storming ahead.

I feel sorry for him. I know he loved Clove.

We enter the clearing surrounding the Cornucopia, where several tents are pitched. Marina puts an arm in front of me.

"Wait." she says.

"What?!" Cato complains, turning around.

"There's someone in Noah's tent!" she hisses.

"Are you sure?" Noah asks.

"Yes. Positive."

"Right." Cato says "Marina, stay with Rue. Don't let anything happen to her. Noah and I will check it out." Marina nods, wrapping an arm around me protectively.

They head off, charging at the tent instead of silently attacking. The tribute, the blond from 1, walks out of the tent, clutching a bow and arrow. Cato and Noah keep running, unaware of the threat the girl poses.

As Cato brings his sword down on her head, she fires an arrow.

Which hits it's intended target.

"NOAH!" Marina screams, but doesn't leave my side.

Noah crumples to the ground, a meter away from the girl's body.

BOOM! BOOM! The sound of the cannon makes me jump, horrified by the idea of the two bodies across the clearing.

_**:O Oh No! Noah's dead! And where is Clove? What is Marvel doing? Will the ambush be sucessful? And the biggest question of all,**_

_**WHERE IS PEETA?!**_

_**Review please guys :)**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hey! Thanks for the reviews! Glad you enjoyed the last chapter! I loved writing it! Enjoy this one!**_

**Clove's P.O.V**

When I wake up, I can barely breathe. My lungs are constricted and I feel something heavy on my back. It's very confusing. I have no idea how I got here. Last thing I remembered, I left Rue to find Cato.

Rue. She's all by herself.

I struggle against the things that constrict me. As my vision becomes clearer, I see they are thick ropes. I've been tied to a tree. Perfect.

I struggle against the rope, attempting to break free, but it's no use. I can't reach my knives either. I'm tied too tightly.

I hear a twig snap behind me, and I twist around, trying to see my attacker.

"Good. You're up." A voice says. The person comes nearer and looks me in the eyes.

"Marvel!" I gasp "LET ME GO!."

"No." he answers "You'll just go back to Cato."

"Duh." I answer, and spit in his face.

"Don't play hard to get, Clovey. You know you like me." I stretch my leg out and kick his shins.

"Have it your way." he says. He kicks my legs out, kneeling on my knees. I can't move. I scream, as loud as I can. Right now, Marvel could do anything to me. I keep screaming, but close my eyes and wait for what's coming.

Marvel's lips brush against mine.

I keep struggling, and let out a piercing scream.

* * *

**Cato's P.O.V**

I wake with a start. Screaming. A girl's. _It's probably another tribute. _My mind tells me.

But in my heart I know it's Clove.

"RUE!" I yell "WE NEED TO GO NOW." She appears at the entrance too my tent, looking worried.

"Yes." she agrees "We need to go now. I'll get Marina." She sprints off, in Marina's direction.

I shuffle out of my sleeping bag, grab my sword, and head out of the tent.

Rue is ready, clutching Clove's spare knives, Marina is rubbing her eyes, walking towards the axes.

"Come on!" I shout, and sprint towards the forest, Rue and Marina on my tail.

The screaming continues, and it doesn't sound too far away. I look furiously around me, searching for any sign of Clove and Marvel. When I find him, I'm going to kill him. But at least we killed Glimmer. If we hadn't, Clove would have been dead by now. I shake my head. We need to hurry.

The screaming starts again, and I run in the direction of the sound. It becomes clearer and clearer, until we enter a small clearing in the trees, a tent pitched up in the centre. And I see my sweet Clove.

And Marvel is _kissing _her!

He spots me, and rips a knife out of her jacket holding it to her throat.

"You finally found me." he taunts "Me and Clove have been at this all night, haven't we?" he says, kissing her on the nose. She opens her mouth in retaliation, but closes it again when he slits her cheek open.

Then Marvel suddenly falls forward, landing face down.

I see Rue behind him, clutching her knives. My mouth drops open.

"Rue!" Clove wheezes, her voice cracking. Marvel obviously didn't feed her, or give her anything to eat. If only I could have killed him.

Rue runs over to Clove, pressing her knife through the ropes that bind her to a tree. Clove stands up, clutching her cheek.

"I'm so sorry Cato." she whispers.

"Nothing to apologize for." I reply, pulling her and Rue into a hug.

"Wait." Rue says. "Where's Marina?"

We break the hug, looking around, in an attempt to find our ally.

"It doesn't matter." I argue. "We should get back to camp, and fix Clove's cheek" I grab her hand, and we walk back towards camp.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Heeeey! Thanks for the reviews! I need to get serious now. PLEASE submit more tributes to my other book, because if I don't get them all by 22.1.13, I'll have to take it down :'(. **_

**Clove's P.O.V**

I'm injured, but happy. I've found Cato, and Rue is under constant protection. We arrive back at camp, so Rue digs through medical bags until she finds a needle and thread. She then expertly sews up my cheek. I hug her and laugh, amazed at the many skills this small girl possesses. Cato walks over and scoops me into his arms, kissing my good cheek. Rue giggles while I flush.

The day passes peacefully, but there is no sign of Marina. The only thing of hers missing is her axes. It's puzzling. Marina is somewhere in the arena, but she had no reason to go. She was protected, with plenty of supplies. Oh well, I'm happier without her.

We take naps in turn during the day, to prepare for later. There are too many threats out there, and I need to make sure Rue is safe. While Rue sleeps, Cato sharpens his sword while I practice my knife throwing. I haven't thrown a knife for days.

"I'm glad you're back." Cato says suddenly.

"Um, thanks?" I say. "Where's Noah?"

"Dead." He answers. "Glimmer got him. And I got her."

"No fair!" I complain, and throw a knife just over his head. "She was my kill!"

"Sorry. You can have the first tribute we find." he grins.

I stick my tongue out at him, childishly.

* * *

When Rue wakes, we grab our weapons and head into the forest. We see smoke appearing, and run towards the source, me leading, with Cato and Rue not far behind. As I close in, I can see it's a boy, from District 10, I think. I grab my knives, and throw one to the side, to startle him. It'll make this game fun. He stands up, clutching a spear, looking anxiously in the wrong direction. When we appear behind him, he falls back onto the ground with shock. I decide to be merciful, and quickly slit his throat. He dies quickly. Rue looks away, not wanting a part in this.

Cato leads us through the trees, in a random direction, pulling me along behind him. He keeps pushing through the bushes for what seems like forever. He doesn't notice when the canon goes off for the boy. We just keep running.

Eventually he stops, being as quiet as me and Rue catch up, he points his sword at a curly-haired girl, up in a tree. From District 8, I think. Rue turns away, while Cato and I grin. He walks over to the tree, climbing as quietly as possible, not wanting to wake the sleeping tribute. He puts his foot in the wrong foot hold, and it scrapes down the tree, making a horrible loud noise. The girl wakes up, and picks up a bow, aiming the arrow at Cato's head.

My body reacts before my mind does. I hurl my knife as fast as I can, and it hits her in the middle of her back. She falls out of the tree, and lands on her back, wedging the knife in deeper.

Her cannon sounds.

"Chicken." I taunt Cato.

"Shut up." he says, clearly embarrassed.

Rue giggles, finding his embarrassment amusing. I laugh. Her giggling is such a happy, joyful sound.

I hear a small rustle in the bushes, and bolt for it. The tribute isn't that far ahead, but I can't see them. I stop, looking around me. This person must have practice with this sort of thing. They must be very sly. Oh well. I go back to Cato and Rue, just shaking my head to explain my abscence. We head back to camp, needing rest.

We're going after blondie tomorrow.

_**Like? There might be less updates, because I'm going back to skewwwwl on Monday :( :( Oh well. Need to start my 4 week project due in 2 days. Please review! 55 reviews until i reach my target!**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Wow! Thanks for the reviews! Waaaah school tomorrow! Getting up early! Learning! Total hell. Anyway, less updates from now on, sorry :(.**_

We return back to camp, the sky slowly going dark. Rue climbs in her tent, and minutes later we hear snoring. I laugh. Rue must be exhausted. I lie down on the grass, laying my head on my arms. It's a shame there's no stars. I used to love to stargaze. Oh well.

Cato comes over and lays down beside me, putting an arm around me, and one by one, stars appear in the sky.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" he says

"It's gorgeous." I agree

Cato pulls me closer to him, and I snuggle into his chest.

"I love you." he whispers.

"I love you too." I mutter.

My eyes slowly begin to close, but Cato is still awake, running his fingers through my hair. His head suddenly jerks to the side, and he begins to get up.

My eyes finally close.

* * *

**Cato's P.O.V**

My fingers comb through her silky black hair, lulling her to sleep. I kiss her on the cheek as her eyes close. I hear a small rustle in the bushes by Rue's tent, and jerk my head up. I slowly get up, and lay Clove on the ground. I better go check it out.

I pick up my sword and head over, being as quiet as I can. I don't want to alert the attacker or wake the girls.

I hear a twig snap, and bolt for the bushes, and find... nothing. Huh. Must be Rue turning in her sleep. Oh well. I jog back to my place with Clove, and find a figure bending over her.

The attacker. Crap.

I run over, and the figure looks up.

"Drop the sword." the figure growls.

"Why should I?" I say

"Because I got one too." he threatens, and holds it over Clove. I recognize that voice. It's Blondie.

"Why Clove?!" I shout

"Because she killed Katniss."

"She deserved it."

He brings the sword a little lower, and I throw mine to the ground.

"Good boy." says Blondie. "I'm going to kill her anyway though."

"NO!" I yell. And then I remember. The knife. My spare knife. I pull it out and aim at him.

"Drop the knife. Or she dies."

I throw it to the side. And it startles Clove.

"WHAT THE F-" she shouts

"Clove!" I yell, cutting her off.

She looks at her attacker.

"NOT AGAIN! I AM SICK OF THIS!" she yells, and kicks her attacker. He falls back, groaning. I can guess it hit him.

"My kill." I murmur, and she nods her head.

**_Sorry it's short. I'm busy. Sorry. Will update by Tuesday. Please review!_**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Wow! Thanks for the reviews! I have a massive project due tomorrow but I can't be bothered, so I thought I would update. Oh well. Detentions are fun. Here's the new chapter.**_

**Cato's P.O.V**_**  
**_

I look towards the trembling boy on the ground, and feel a small pinch on my neck. I turn around, but there's nothing there. And then I begin to smile.

**Clove's P.O.V**

Blondie lies on the ground, ready to meet his fate. Cato's lips turn up into a terrifying smile. He takes out his knife, and waves it under the boy's throat. _Peeta, _I think his name was. He traces his face with the knife, causing the skin to peel backwards. Peeta screams in agony. I just look down at the boy, and he stares at me, his eyes pleading. I put my hand on Cato's arm.

"Cato..." I begin

"NO!" he yells, causing me to jump backwards. "He messed with you Clove! So I'm going to mess with him."

Cato then moves to Peeta's hands, pulling out his fingernails, one by one. Peeta screams louder, tears rolling down his cheeks. Cato then slices the top of his fingers off, causing them to bleed. The boy shoots me one last pleading look. No-one should die this way. I killed, I know. But I didn't do it for fun.

"Cato!" I yell at him.

"NO! HE IS MY KILL! HE DESERVES TO DIE!"

"But not like this! No-one should! No-one should have died in this arena! But they have! So if he must die, make it quick!"

Cato spins round, and slaps me in the face, so hard I fall to the ground.

"NEVER SAY THAT! YOU ARE DISHONOURING YOUR DISTRICT!"

I shake my head.

"Well I won't." he says, and throws the knife at me.

* * *

**Cato's P.O.V**

_NO! _I scream inside my head. _I don't want to do that!_

It's as if an invisible force has control of me. I would never try to hurt my Clover. But I have. But that wasn't me.

Clove looks up at me, tears welling up. Oh, God. I've hit her. The knife is firmly lodged in her leg, with a small stream of blood oozing down her leg.

"Go." I find myself saying. "Don't come back. Or I'll kill you."

_No! I didn't want to say that! Clove! Come back!_

* * *

**Rue's P.O.V**

I yawn. I hate being woken up. Cato is so noisy. Yet Clove is more graceful, and fluid in her motions. Opposites attract, I guess.

But I think they're fighting.

I pop my head out of the tent, turning it towards them. The poor boy from 12 is on the ground, fighting for his life. But so is Clove. Cato's bending over her, shouting. She edges her way backwards, towards me, throwing me the odd glance. As she gets nearer, I can see she's mouthing something.

"_Get the packs. And run. Take his sword."_

_"Ok." _I mouth back. Strange. Maybe she'll explain on the way.

I grab the biggest pack, full of food, and empty it. I throw in a medical kit, two dozen knives, a water bottle, and Cato' sword. I also grab an axe, clutching at it desperately while Clove escapes from Cato. She edges back so far, then bolts for it. Cato turns around, beginning to run after her, but she's too quick for him, even when injured. She catches up with me soon enough, and I hand her the axe.

She squeezes my hand apologetically, and we run into the forest.

_**OOH! Turn of events! But don't worry Clato fans, the finale is ages away ;) anyway, short again, but stuff to do (not homework) please review!**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Wow! Lots of shocked reviews! Though I did drop a heck of a bombshell on you. There was a helicopter going round school today and people were screaming we were going to get bombed. -_- some idiots on this planet. Oh well. Please enjoy.**_

**Cato's P.O.V**

She screams and runs away. I begin to give chase, but the adrenaline pumping through her blood makes her too speedy. Clove and Rue run into the forest, taking half the supplies.

"I don't need them." I grumble

_Yes I do! _I think. _I need my sweet Clover! I need Rueflower! _I hate this. I want to change what I- I mean, my body has done. It's strange, not being able to control what you do, doing the opposite of what I want. I hate it. I can't remember what happened. Why it happened.

Blondie is still on the ground, clinging on to life. I begin to smile.

"This is going to be fun."

_NO! No it isn't! Just end his suffering!_

I begin to calve his face, making small slits, with my spare knife. I begin to do the same to his chest, but moments later his cannon sounds, and I kick the body in frustration. I suddenly get distracted.

My neck is itchy.

I begin to scratch it.

That's when I feel the lump.

**Clove's P.O.V**

What is wrong with Cato? My face still tingles. The pain in my leg is unbearable. I can't even get the knife out. Neither can Rue. Or both of us together. But at least we are safe. And Cato has no sword. We bent it, so if he did come for us, his sword was useless. I get a small bit of pleasure from this.

Rue sleeps, once again, while I try again to pull the knife out. Rue sleeps a LOT. I don't know how. I guess small people must get tired easier.

The knife must be in so deep, it would be dangerous pulling it out. It's so painful trying, so I give up. It must have gone into the bone. I wince as I dab the edges of the cut with alcohol.

That wasn't Cato back there. That was a monster. The inner Cato? I shake my head. I loved him. But now...

I wish I'd never met him.

**Cato's P.O.V**

My hand suddenly drops towards my sides. The thing inside me, it dosen't want to be found. My legs begin walking, over to my tent, where my weapons and food is stashed. I climb in, searching my sleeping bag, my backpack...

My sword is gone.

I roar in anger, and head over to the other weapons. Just Marina's axes. My hand wraps around one, and I turn towards the forest.

No.

No.

Anything but that.

My sweet Clover is going to be very unlucky.

I begin to run, so fast that I normally wouldn't manage it. I trample through bushes, hitting branches away from me, scaring away any animal in a 2-mile radius. I keep trampling on, until I reach what I presume is about the center of the forest. I look around me, searching for anything I can kill.

A pair of brown eyes meet my blue ones.

It's Rue.

I begin to give chase, and she springs into a tree, climbing faster than she can run. She reaches a high branch and begins to pant.

"I'm coming after you, girlie." I growl

_No!_

She screams, and Clove appears in the bushes. Her eyes widen in fear, and she climbs the tree next to Rue's.

_I scare her. I'm a monster._

"I'm going to kill you, Clove." I snarl

"Not if I kill you first." she sneers

She begins to throw knives, with great accuracy, but the _thing_ is faster. I jump around dodging them, and her and Rue's eyes widen. She puts away her knives, knowing it's no use. I point my sword at Rue.

"You first."

Tears stream down her face.

"Goodbye, Clove." she says.

_**Ummm... gonna update again because there is a really good part next chapter! Please read and review!**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Okay! Hope you like this! It's a real shocker.**_

**Cato's P.O.V**_**  
**_

"No!" Clove shouts, and we both look at her. "Just kill me Cato. Please!"

She jumps down, stumbling, her leg weakened. My fault.

I lift my axe.

_Clove! No!_

I bring it down on her head.

**Rue's P.O.V**

All I can do is scream. Maybe a lone tribute will come finish Cato off.

"THRESH!" I scream

**Clove's P.O.V**

I fall to the ground, and my eyes begin to close, slowly.

I didn't expect death to be this way.

I didn't want to die this way. I didn't want to die now.

I wanted to die, surrounded by family, live a long, happy life.

Instead I've lived 15 years of misery.

My eyes shut, and I begin to sleep.

**Cato's P.O.V**

Clove falls to the ground, and while my body is distracted, I take my chance, and rip open the back of my neck. I grab something solid and pull it out.

In my palm is a small metal bug.

I throw it to the ground and stand on it, crushing it.

I remember what I've done.

I rush to Clove, wrapping my arms around her small frame, cradling her to my chest. I feel a soft thud.

Her heart is still beating, shallowly.

"Rue! Grab the medical kit!" I screech.

She just looks at me, terrified.

"Ask questions later! Just do it!" I yell.

She darts into the bushes.

I look at Clove. She is beautiful, even in death. The axe is still lodged in her skull. The knife is still in her leg. I caused these wounds. But I didn't. But I did. I will always have this guilt, of hurting her. More than anyone else in the arena. But I have hurt her more inside. I have broken her heart.

The boom of a cannon causes me to panic.

I shake Clove, but her eyes remain closed. I hug her. Burying my face in her hair.

I feel another small thud.


	22. Chapter 22

_**So. Many. Reviews! :) Loved reading them! You guys made my day! Enjoy this chapter!**_

_****_**Cato's P.O.V**

****Silence.

That's all I hear. Silence.

The sound of life is gone. The only heart beating here is mine.

My mind goes into overdrive.

I thump my fist on to Clove's chest, causing her to shake. I repeatedly thump her chest, hoping for once small breath, a sign of life.

Silence.

I pinch her nose, open her mouth and blow down it. In and out. Her chest moves with my breathing, but still nothing.

Silence.

It's terrifying.

**Rue's P.O.V**

****Dang. Where did I put that medical bag? We don't need it anyway. Clove's dead. She _wanted _to die. I think. But I'll find it. Cato will kill me if I don't. I dig my hand in a bag, and pull out a red satchel. The medical bag. I sprint back to Cato and toss it to him. He catches it one handed and looks through it.

"Nothing!" he yells. I jump back in fright. I don't trust Cato yet.

He keeps pounding his fist on Clove's chest, and suddenly he stops and sits back.

**Clove's P.O.V**

****I enjoy death. I like it more than my life. It's quiet and calm. It's private. Just darkness. Terrifying, but private. The darkness suddenly gets brighter, and brighter, until I can see clearly.

Cato is kneeling next to me.

I reach for my knife, but he just puts his hand on mine. Is Cato dead too? Then why is Rue here?

Then I feel something very heavy on my head.

I scream in agony.

**Cato's P.O.V**

****She screams, a horrible, blood-curdling scream. I begin to worry. Will the pain be too intense for her?

"Just kill me. I was happier then." she spits.

"I don't want to hurt you." I say, gently.

"You already did." she mumbles.

"Clove?"

"What?!"

"We need to take it out."

"No."

"Do you want to die?"

"Yes."

This upsets me deeply.

"Well I'm not going to let you." I say firmly, and she dosen't argue.

I grab the handle of the axe, and begin to pull. She screams, and a long flow of blood drips from her head. I pull again, harder, and it comes out a little bit.

I nearly faint when I see something large and pink.

Oh crap.

I didn't think I hit her that hard!

I give one last yank on the axe, and it flies backwards, spinning, and lodges in a tree. I look back to Clove, and her eyes are rolled back in her head.

I scream.

I fly to her chest, pounding, trying to hear one small thud. And I do. Small breaths escape her lips, and she opens her eyes again.

"Don't ever do that again." I scold, as I wrap the bandages around her wound.

"What? Die! If only you had let me Cato! I was happy there! I hate you!" she screams.

"Good. I hate me too." I agree.

"No, Cato. When this blows over, I will kill you. Mark my words. You are no different from any other tribute here."

She passes out, and I lay her head on my lap. She will die, easily. She needs something. Something I don't have. Something only the capitol has...

**_There ya go! Clove is... well, alive, at least! But will she live much longer? I don't even know! I'll make it up :/ Please review! Not far to a hundred reviews!_**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Hi! Thanks for the reviews! Here's the latest chapter!**_

**Cato's P.O.V**

I take care of Clove for the next few days, kissing her, slowly treating her wound, but it's no use. We don't get any parachutes either. We found out the night I killed Clove, that the cannon belonged to District 3. The numbers are quickly going down. It won't be long until the feast.

I prop Clove down onto the ground, and fit the sleeping bag around her. She's only been conscious twice in two days, and she hasn't spoken for a while. I'm getting scared. But I need to remain hopeful. She doesn't wake as I crawl in the sleeping bag. I clasp my arms around her, and she nuzzles into my chest.

I begin to drop off to sleep when she begins screaming.

**Rue's P.O.V**

I hear screaming, and I know that it's Clove. She has been screaming like this for days, screaming tribute's names in her sleep, but it hasn't woken Cato yet. It terrifies me, frankly. I don't know why this has started. She was fine before the accident.

I think Cato hit her brain. Whatever it is, it's not right.

**Clove's P.O.V**

I scream, as loud as I can, tears are streaming down my face. It's terrifying. Death. Reliving it. Everyone's deaths. But I sleep through it, become more and more scared, until I feel warm arms around me. I snuggle into his chest, and he kisses me on the head. My nightmares begin to stop, and I dream peacefully through the night.

When I wake up, Rue is asleep, and Cato is on guard.

"Morning Clove."

"Whatever." I mumble, and he smiles. I still don't trust Cato yet.

"ATTENTION, TRIBUTES! TODAY THERE WILL BE A FEAST, WHERE THERE WILL BE AN ITEM, WHICH ALL OF YOU NEED DESPERATELY. GOOD LUCK, AND MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOUR." the voice of Claudius Templesmith booms throughout the arena.

"See you." Cato says, as he begins to get up.

"No." I say, and he stops. "Not alone."

"Ok, then. RUE!" he calls.

"No. Take me."

"You can't even sit up."

I begin to stop arguing. "FINE!" I shout, and my hand flies to my head. Blood begins to ooze through the bandage, and I scream in pain.

"Clove!" Cato yells.

I continue screaming, tears begin streaming down my face. It's the worst pain I've ever felt. And it's Cato's fault. I shouldn't let him dress my wound. So I won't. He begins to walk over.

"Stay away from me." I hiss, waving one of my knives at him.

"No." he says. "I love you."

"Well I don't love you. Because I can't trust you again." I throw the knife at him.

It clashes against the floor, and he shakes his head.

"I will always love you." he whispers, before turning and heading towards the Cornucopia.

**Cato's P.O.V**

She doesn't love me. She doesn't trust me. And it's the capitol's fault.

I shake my head. I need to get the pack. I see a small table by the Cornucopia. There are 4 packs on the table, labelled 2, 4, 5, and 11. I guess Marina is still alive.

A sudden movement catches my eye. The red headed girl, from District 5, darts out of the cornucopia, grabs her bag, and then dashes into the forest. Now. I'll go now.

I jog towards the cornucopia, and grab the bags labelled 2 and 11. I begin to head off, and then I see Marina.

"Where've you been?" I ask.

"Plotting yours, and Clove's, demise." she laughs a little, and then darts into the forest.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Hey Hey Hey! Thanks for the reviews! And it was really interesting talking to some of you! Please enjoy this LONG chapter x**_

**Cato's P.O.V**

"CLOVE!" I yell. "CLOVE!"

It's no use. The pain will have knocked her out by now. And now Marina is going to kill her and Rue. I'm so stupid. Stupider than the guy in the romance story... Romeo? He made mistake, after mistake. Kinda like me. And now is the most fatal one so far.

I begin to give chase, but Marina had a big head start. I leap over any obstacles coming my way, and propel myself forward. She's coming into view, but she's still a good 100 meters away. I keep sprinting, and eventually I reach the campsite. Clove is on the floor, blood around her head, but I think that was from the other wound.

But Marina has Rue cornered. And I'm too late. Clove is too close to death to help.

And it's all my fault.

I put my head in my hands.

**Thresh's P.O.V**

I'm parched.

I haven't come across a pond for days, and I've been the opposite side of the lake, among the wheat field. The only person who bothered me there was the boy from 3. And I took care of him alright. And I think I saw the red headed girl, but boy, is she fast.

Maybe there will be water in my pack at the Cornucopia. Unless Rue gets it first. But the little girl is welcome to it. I can manage.

I cut the branches out of the way with my sabre. It makes getting there so much faster.

A piercing scream rings out.

It's Rue. I owe her my life. I need to help her.

4 years ago, I was working in the orchards of district 11, when I was bitten by a snake. Rue was climbing down from the treetops, and saw me there, fighting for my life. She sucked the venom out, and slowly nursed me to health. The girl is like my little sister.

I simply push through all the branches and bushes, twigs hitting me in the face. I continue running, until I come into a clearing near the cornucopia. I see Rue's friend, Clove? On the floor, a gaping wound in her head, and a knife in her leg. A blonde boy is standing in the middle of this, doing nothing. I'll get him back for this. Rue is against a tree, a dark-haired girl pressing and axe into her neck.

"RUE!" I yell, and the girl spins around.

I see the axe too late.

**Rue's P.O.V**

One minute, pressed against a tree, clinging on to life, the next, mourning the loss of my district partner. Marina fired the axe at Thresh. It killed him instantly, lodging firmly in his chest. He crumpled to the ground.

"NO!" I scream

Marina turns back to me.

Cato rips the sword out of Thresh's lifeless body, and throws it at Marina. It hits her in the head, and she collapses.

"You've had practice with axes though, haven't you?!" I hiss

"Watch it girlie!" he laughs, picking me up, and swinging me around.

"Put me down!" I scream. "I don't trust you, and neither does Clove!"

"I don't care." he shrugs.

"Well you should. You should get down on your hands and knees, and beg her to give you one last chance, to open up the place in her heart you once occupied!" I yell.

"But this isn't the time. You have the medicine. Now fix her!" I shout pointing at Clove. He merely nods his head and gets to work. He opens the pack, a large black one, and pulls out a large tin. He opens it and dabs a little on his fingers.

He spreads it all over Clove's wound, and then applies a second coat. He dives into the bag and pulls out some leaves, and green bandages. He puts the leaves over the cream, and then slowly, carefully, wraps the bandages around her head.

"Rue." he says. "Start packing. We need to move, so the hovercraft can get the bodies."

I nod, and take one last look at Thresh. Maybe saving him 4 years ago was a mistake. He wouldn't have had the humiliation of being killed in the games.

I pack the sleeping bags and the food, and whats left of the medicine. I walk back over to Cato, and nod at him. He scoops Clove up into his arms.

"I guess we should go then." he mutters.

**Clove's P.O.V**

I'm on fire. It's so hot, my skin begins to peel. I scream, hoping someone will answer my cries. But no one does. But I can hear voices.

"Shhh..." one says, trying to soothe me.

"It's your fault, Cato. You did this."

"But it wasn't me. It was the capital."

"What?"

"There was a bug, in my neck. It was horrible. I didn't mean to hurt Clove."

"I'm sorry."

"You weren't to know. I should have told you earlier."

"The knife is still in her leg."

"Is it? Uh oh. Stop a sec. Hold on to her leg."

"Okay. 3...2...1... PULL!"

I scream, and the fire dies down a little. But the flames disappear, and everything goes black.

**Cato's P.O.V**

****The knife falls to the ground, coated in blood. I'll have to fix that wound in a minute.

"Rue. On to the Cornucopia. The finale is coming soon." she nods her head, and throws the pack up. She climbs up, placing her hands in the tiniest of ridges. I marvel at the speed she climbed at. She reaches her hand down, and I place Clove's hand in hers, and push Clove up. Rue lays her down, and tries to pull me up.

"It's no use. I'll climb." I say, and I slowly pull myself up.

"Cato, you need to change Clove's bandages." Rue reminds me.

I walk over, and begin to dress the knife wound, like I did with the other. It's a lot easier. I begin to unwrap her head bandages, but there isn't a wound. There isn't a bald patch. I don't understand.

"Hi Cato." Clove smiles a little. "What happened?"

"Thresh and Marina are dead." I murmur, and her eyes widen.

"Rue...?"

"YEAH! HI CLOVE!" Rue yells, excited her best friend is awake. She leaps onto Clove, wrapping her arms around her.

"I missed you." Clove whispers.

"We all missed you." I grin.

_**Awww cheesy :) Anyway, please review, and read my other book! First chapter will be up by 4:00! (Greenwich time)**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Hey People! Thanx for the reviews! Just a small reminder, my new book has started, the 72nd Hunger Games, and it has an awesome twist! Pleeeeeeeeeeze read!**_

**Clove's P.O.V**

I lived.

And I owe Cato my life. Well, not really, because he's the one who killed me, I guess.

Cato smiles at me and I smile back. I've missed his goofy grin. I love Cato. But I can't tell him until I trust him. It's unfair. Things could have been perfect.

I feel my head, and wonder how the hair could have grown back so easily. Capital wonders, I guess.

"I MISSED YOU CLOVE!" Rue screams into my ear.

"Shout much? And keep your voice down, someone could hear us!" I whisper.

"Don't worry. It's only Foxy." Cato says

"Foxy?" I ask

"Ginger haired girl. From 5." he says, absentmidedly.

"Are you okay Cato?" I ask.

"Yeah, you've been acting weird all day." Rue accuses.

"Yeah, fine." he murmurs, looking away.

I roll my eyes at Rue, and stand up.

"Come on, I'm bored. 2 days lying around, of course I'm bored!" I sing, jumping around.

"Alrighty! Partypooper, you stay here!" Rue squeals.

Cato growls at her.

"Ooo moody!" I tease, and jump off the side of the Cornucopia. "Race ya to the lake!"

"You're on!" Rue yells, and she sprints off.

"You sure you're okay?" I ask Cato.

"Yeah. Go have fun." he says, without looking at me.

I run after Rue, overtaking her easily, and dive into the lake.

It's so cold.

**Rue's P.O.V**

I see Clove coming out of the water, shivering. Wuss. I jump in, and my muscles simply stop working. It's so cold.

I'm sleepy.

**Cato's P.O.V**

Something is wrong. The three of us can't win. Only one can. Killing Foxy will be easy enough, but Rue? Clove? Clove doesn't want me. Rue isn't much to me. I could kill them. Pride of the district, and all that.

But I know I can't.

I must banish these thoughts from my mind. Clove and I will always be together. Whether she wants me or not.

We'll go to the grave together.

**Clove's P.O.V**

"RUE!" I shout, and dive into the water again. She's sunk. I swim downwards, trying to spot her, but I can't. The lake has turned dark and murky, and it dosen't taste right. I understand. They're trying to split us up. They are killing Rue.

I wave my hand around, and grab something solid.

I haul it upwards, swimming until I see light. It was Rue I grabbed. I pull her to my chest, and sidestroke back to shore. It's so difficult, and I'm sleepy.

"CATO!" I scream.

**Cato's P.O.V**

"CLOVE!" I yell, and run towards the lake. These games aren't fair. I know they aren't. This isn't right. Clove's been in danger too much for a career. They're rigged. I gasp as I come tp grips with the reality. Something needs to be done.

As I reach the lake, I see a small patch of ice drifting around the lake. Clove is attempting to swim to shore, but she's been in too long. It doesn't help she's dragging Rue. I race in and swim out. But it's freezing. I want to sleep. But I can't, not now.

I grab Clove's hand and pull her with me, while she gasps for air. When we arrive at shore she lays Rue down.

Rue's cannon sounds.

"NO!" Clove screams, and begins pounding her chest, getting fiercer.

"Clove, she's gone." I whisper.

She looks at me, her eyes blazing with fury.

"DO SOMETHING! YOU SAVED ME! NOW SAVE HER!" she shrieks.

"I can't."

"Well I will." she opens Rue's mouth and blows air into her chest. She shakes her head, blinking tears away, and pounds her chest again.

I hear a small breath.

Rue sits up, slowly, and coughs up A LOT of water.

"I'm thirsty." she complains, and I laugh. Clove stares at me, her eyes narrowed.

"That was no fun." Clove whines, and she begins to laugh.

We walk back to the cornucopia. Clove carries Rue, who is too weak to walk. I swing my_** (spare)**_sword around. Clove just rolls her eyes.

"She's heavier than she looks, you know."

"I can hear you." Rue yawns.

"Always sleeping..." I mutter, and Clove laughs.

"Always with a cocky tone..." she mocks.

We continue this game until we get back to camp, getting dirtier and dirtier. Thank goodness Rue went to sleep.

I move our tents on top of the Cornucopia, and the girls share with me. We were to ' guard eachother ' but we all just sleep. I don't think it matters. Oh well.

_**Hope you enjoyed? Please review! And may I recommend this author, .7. Pretty good for a newbie to the site. I enjoyed it :)**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Hey People! Thanx for the reviews! Just a small reminder, my new book has started, the 72nd Hunger Games, and it has an awesome twist! Pleeeeeeeeeeze read!**_

**Clove's P.O.V**

I lived.

And I owe Cato my life. Well, not really, because he's the one who killed me, I guess.

Cato smiles at me and I smile back. I've missed his goofy grin. I love Cato. But I can't tell him until I trust him. It's unfair. Things could have been perfect.

I feel my head, and wonder how the hair could have grown back so easily. Capital wonders, I guess.

"I MISSED YOU CLOVE!" Rue screams into my ear.

"Shout much? And keep your voice down, someone could hear us!" I whisper.

"Don't worry. It's only Foxy." Cato says

"Foxy?" I ask

"Ginger haired girl. From 5." he says, absentmidedly.

"Are you okay Cato?" I ask.

"Yeah, you've been acting weird all day." Rue accuses.

"Yeah, fine." he murmurs, looking away.

I roll my eyes at Rue, and stand up.

"Come on, I'm bored. 2 days lying around, of course I'm bored!" I sing, jumping around.

"Alrighty! Partypooper, you stay here!" Rue squeals.

Cato growls at her.

"Ooo moody!" I tease, and jump off the side of the Cornucopia. "Race ya to the lake!"

"You're on!" Rue yells, and she sprints off.

"You sure you're okay?" I ask Cato.

"Yeah. Go have fun." he says, without looking at me.

I run after Rue, overtaking her easily, and dive into the lake.

It's so cold.

**Rue's P.O.V**

I see Clove coming out of the water, shivering. Wuss. I jump in, and my muscles simply stop working. It's so cold.

I'm sleepy.

**Cato's P.O.V**

Something is wrong. The three of us can't win. Only one can. Killing Foxy will be easy enough, but Rue? Clove? Clove doesn't want me. Rue isn't much to me. I could kill them. Pride of the district, and all that.

But I know I can't.

I must banish these thoughts from my mind. Clove and I will always be together. Whether she wants me or not.

We'll go to the grave together.

**Clove's P.O.V**

"RUE!" I shout, and dive into the water again. She's sunk. I swim downwards, trying to spot her, but I can't. The lake has turned dark and murky, and it dosen't taste right. I understand. They're trying to split us up. They are killing Rue.

I wave my hand around, and grab something solid.

I haul it upwards, swimming until I see light. It was Rue I grabbed. I pull her to my chest, and sidestroke back to shore. It's so difficult, and I'm sleepy.

"CATO!" I scream.

**Cato's P.O.V**

"CLOVE!" I yell, and run towards the lake. These games aren't fair. I know they aren't. This isn't right. Clove's been in danger too much for a career. They're rigged. I gasp as I come tp grips with the reality. Something needs to be done.

As I reach the lake, I see a small patch of ice drifting around the lake. Clove is attempting to swim to shore, but she's been in too long. It doesn't help she's dragging Rue. I race in and swim out. But it's freezing. I want to sleep. But I can't, not now.

I grab Clove's hand and pull her with me, while she gasps for air. When we arrive at shore she lays Rue down.

Rue's cannon sounds.

"NO!" Clove screams, and begins pounding her chest, getting fiercer.

"Clove, she's gone." I whisper.

She looks at me, her eyes blazing with fury.

"DO SOMETHING! YOU SAVED ME! NOW SAVE HER!" she shrieks.

"I can't."

"Well I will." she opens Rue's mouth and blows air into her chest. She shakes her head, blinking tears away, and pounds her chest again.

I hear a small breath.

Rue sits up, slowly, and coughs up A LOT of water.

"I'm thirsty." she complains, and I laugh. Clove stares at me, her eyes narrowed.

"That was no fun." Clove whines, and she begins to laugh.

We walk back to the cornucopia. Clove carries Rue, who is too weak to walk. I swing my_** (spare)**_sword around. Clove just rolls her eyes.

"She's heavier than she looks, you know."

"I can hear you." Rue yawns.

"Always sleeping..." I mutter, and Clove laughs.

"Always with a cocky tone..." she mocks.

We continue this game until we get back to camp, getting dirtier and dirtier. Thank goodness Rue went to sleep.

I move our tents on top of the Cornucopia, and the girls share with me. We were to ' guard eachother ' but we all just sleep. I don't think it matters. Oh well.

_**Hope you enjoyed? Please review! And may I recommend this author, .7. Pretty good for a newbie to the site. I enjoyed it :)**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Hey! 5,000 views! Mini Party! Oh, and sorry about that, richard. kenton.7, stupid auto correct :( He's a great writer, people! Enjoy this, the beginning of the end!**_

**Clove's P.O.V**

When I wake up, it's still dark, and Cato and Rue are asleep. It's so hot. The Cornucopia is boiling. And then I realize.

They're trying to get us off.

It's the beginning of the end.

"Cato." I whisper, and shake him. "Wake up."

"Hmmmmmmmm." he mumbles, turning over.

"Damn you Cato!" I shriek, and shove him over.

He wakes up, arms flailing.

"What?" I ask, innocently.

He growls.

"Look, Cato, feel the Cornucopia."

He slowly reaches his hand down, and when it makes contact, yerks back up.

"It's the end." he mutters, and I nod my head. "They're trying to get us off." he finishes.

"We need to stay." I mumble

"Yes, but we'll have to get off sometime. I stink." he jokes, pulling my head towards his armpit.

"Eeew, you do stink." I complain, holding my nose. "No kisses for Cato."

He pouts. "Pleeeeeeeeease with cheese?" he begs.

"Mabye later." I grin, and tap him on the nose.

Rue begins to wake up, stretching and groaning.

"I'm hot." she whines.

"You bet babe!" Cato shouts, and I slap him round the head.

"Just stick it out Rue, trust me." I say.

We have a fairly lazy day, the only thing we do is play cards with a pack we found in the District 11 bag. We quickly run low on water, the temperature making us drink more.

"I'm going for more water." Cato says, standing up.

"I'm coming." I decide, standing up too. "You stay here Rue. There's a knife in my sleeping bag."

"Be careful." she whispers, and we nod.

Cato jumps off the Cornucopia, stumbling slightly. I laugh and leap off, landing gracefully next to him. He grins.

"Race ya to the lake!" he yells.

"Wait!" I shout, stopping him in his tracks. "We can't drink that water. We'll have to find a pond."

"Ok." he says, and squeezes my hand. I don't flinch. I just feel his large, warm hands engulf my small, cold ones. We look at eachother in silence for a minute, gazing into eachother's eyes.

"I love you." he whispers.

I pull my hand away from his, and walk into the woods.

**Cato's P.O.V**

I should have waited. It's not the right time to say that. We need water. My throat is burning, and I'm sure Clove's is too. I jog and catch up to her, entering the forest.

We keep slowly jogging until we reach a small stream, enclosed in a group of trees. Clove takes a bottle from her belt and fills it with water, before taking a small sip.

"Want some?" she asks.

"Later." I say.

I look around me. It's still dark, it has been all day. I'm surprised we're not dead yet.  
"Come on. I think we should go." I urge Clove.

"Alright! Mr. Bossy Pants!" she teases.

We begin to walk back to camp, when I spot them.

Dozens of yellow eyes, staring at us.

"Clove, stop." I warn. She looks at me, eyes full of fear. She must see them too. I put my arm in front of Clove.

"I love you." I whisper.

"I-" Is all she manages to get out, before the yellow eyes pounce.

I fall back, claws ripping at my chest.

**Clove's P.O.V**

Wolves. Mutts. Muttations of the tributes. A large blonde one claws at me, which obviously represents Glimmer. I whip out a knife, and slash it open. But once it falls, another mutt quickly replaces it. I can't win this battle.

"Cato! Run!" I scream. I help him up, and he places his hand to his shoulder, where a mutt has sliced it open.

"Just run!" I scream, and he takes off, in the direction we came in. I slash at another wolf, which I think is Katniss, before turning on my heels and following Cato.

"Clove!" Cato shouts, his voice distant.

"Leave me Cato! Just go!" I begin to sprint, faster than I did when Cato threw the knife. The fastest I've ever run. My fear is my fuel.

I sprint faster and faster, slowly getting away from the mutts, and closing in on Cato. "CATO!" I scream. He turns around.

"Come on!" he yells, and grabs my hand.

We run into the clearing, and make a break for the Cornucopia.

"RUE!" I scream, but I can't see her. Maybe she's asleep?

We reach the Cornucopia, and I open my hands, giving Cato a boost up. He leaps up, and pulls me up after. We sit down, panting. I throw a couple of knives into the snarling pack. They're too close for my liking.

"Rue?" I ask. She's lying down, but not in her sleeping bag. "Rue?"

I scream when I see a pool of blood around her.

_**Mwahahaha gonna end it there ;) please review! Only 13 updates to go! And if you enjoy this, try reading my other book, I dreamed of a games like this. Love ya people!**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**Hellllllllo! This is it! The big finale! And There will be a second book coming out, a twist on Catching Fire! Ennnnnnnnnnjoy!**_

**Cato's P.O.V**

"Why?" she asks.

"Because I love you Clove! And I want to get out of here! Those people shouldn't have died! I didn't want Foxy to die! But they did! So just trust me!"

She strokes my cheek. "Okay Cato, I trust you."

I place a knife to her neck, and hold one above Rue's chest.

"Place the knife to my neck."

She places it firmly into my neck.

"SEE THIS, CAPITOL! YOU HAVE TO HAVE YOUR VICTOR!" She yells.

"1" I say.

"2" Clove whispers.

"I love you." I murmur.

"I love you too."

"3"

"STOP! STOP! MAY I PRESENT, THE VICTORS OF THE 74TH ANNUAL HUNGER GAMES, CLOVE SABRIN, RUE CRELLIN, AND CATO HADLEY!"

I can hear the applause from the capital. The hovercraft begins to appear overhead. A ladder drops down for me and Clove, and a claw grabs Rue, and pulls her up. I grab onto the ladder, hauling Clove up after me.

"Why did you trust me?" I ask.

"Because I love you." she says, kissing me.

* * *

**Clove's P.O.V**

As soon as the hovercraft lands, a squad of peacekeepers takes me, Cato and Rue in different directions. I'm taken off to a medical ward, Rue is taken for an operation, and who knows where Cato is going.

I hate hospitals. They make me feel weak, and useless.

I'm strapped on a medical table, and the doctors engulf me.

* * *

**Cato's P.O.V**

When I wake up, I'm in my room, in the tribute centre. It's luxurious after two weeks in the woods. I spread out on the covers, running my fingers over the fabric. Then I remember.

Clove. We have to celebrate!

I walk out of my room, across the hall to Clove's room, but it's totally empty. I walk through hallways and rooms until I find someone.

"Enobaria, have you seen Clove?" I ask, rather urgently.

"Sorry hun', doctors have her." she replies, before smiling and walking off.

Clove. Hospital. Oh No.

I run to the lift, and jam the Medical floor button.

"Come on, come on." I mutter.

I'm too late.

_**OOOOh eeee Ooooooo! :) what's happening? Someone tell me, I don't even know! Short again, but wanted to leave it at a cliff hanger. Please review!**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**100 Reviews! Wooooooooooooooooooo! Oh, and if I don't update around the 22nd, it's my birthday, and I might be getting braces too :( Anyway, enjoy...**_

**Cato's P.O.V**

I sprint down the halls, the screaming becoming clearer and clearer. I see Clove's room, the white ine she was taken to. The door is locked, but I press myself against the window. It's worse than I could imagine.

They're shocking her.

She lies on a white medical table, still awake, obviously with no antibiotics. Doctors stand around her, while she screams and her body convulses. I bang on the window, angrier than I've ever been.

"LET HER GO!" I yell, banging harder and harder.

The glass smashes.

I jump through the shards, while doctors flee the room, not wanting to see me in a rage. I pick Clove up, detching the things shocking her. She immediatly relaxes in my arms, shaking only slightly.

"Hi." I whisper, kissing her on the head.

"Mmmmm..." she mumbles.

"Clove?" I ask

She looks up at me. "What?" she mutters.

"Why were they doing that?"

"'Cause if what I yelled in the arena."

"What did you yell?!" I ask, my voice rising.

"I 'unno, nee' sleep.." she mumbles, and falls asleep.

I cradle her. "It's okay Clove. We'll be gone tomorrow." I whisper, and begin to walk back to the lift.

**Rue's P.O.V**

When I come to, I'm attached to several machines. There's an avox in the corner.

"Can I go? I feel fine!" I ask.

She nods her head.

I pull off the wires and tubes, and get up. I walk over to the avox.

"Thank you." I whisper, and hug her.

She smiles, and I walk out.

I'm dressed in a horrible white hospital gown. Ugh. I need a change.

I run tot he lift, and press the number 2 button. Clove's floor. I step out, and look around. Too many halls.

"CATO!" I yell.

He stumbles into the passage, carrying a sleeping Clove.

"Yes?" he whispers.

"Can I borrow some clothes? It's lonely on level 11, without Thresh." I wince at his name.

"Sure. Just be quiet." he mumbles, and walks away with Clove. I follow him. He goes through a series of passages until he finds a room. He lays Clove on the bed, and tucks her in. He kisses her on the head.

"Clothes are in the wardrobe." he says. Duh.

I open it, and rummage through the clothes way too big for me. I pick out a mini skirt on Clove, which comes to my knees, and a (large) tank top. I rummage for shoes, but I suddenly stop.

Clove begins to scream.

I run over, panicking, unsure what to do. Cato, and two grown ups, also come in.

"What's that noise?" the man yells.

"Clove!" the woman screams.

Cato sprints over, and shakes Clove.

"Clove?" he asks, worried.

"Bad dream." she mumbles.

"That's it." he grumbles, and climbs into to bed with her. He wraps his arms around her, and she begins to fall asleep.

"I think you should go." he says. "ALL of you."

We dawdle out of the room, exchanging worried glances.

I think something's wrong.

**Clove's P.O.V**

I wake up, feeling warm and cosy.

"Cato?"

" Yeh."

"How long have you been here?"

"All night."

"Go to bed."

"I don't want to."

"Then go and change. You smell." I tease, holding my nose.

"K." he walks out of the room.

I slide my legs over the side of the bed, and open the wardrobe. Casual. Jeans and a shirt. Trainers. I dress, feeling comfier than I have in a LONG while. I walk out of the room, into the dining room. I inhale the delightful breafast smell. I recognize pancakes, the delicacy I tried only a little while ago. I fill a plate with them, adding a sweet syrup on the top. Delicious. I grin, my stomach full, which feels strange.

After only half-way through the meal, I sit back, stuffed.

Verizon suddenly bursts in.

"Congratulations! Now come with me!"

"Why?..." I ask, suspiciously

"For your interview dress!"

I groan.

_**Hope you liked! Please read and review! Happy author updates faster!**_


	30. Chapter 30

_**Hey! I feel lots better! Here's the chapter I promised!**_

Verizon drags me through passages and rooms, once again, until we reach the dressing room.

"Wait here!" he cries, and dashes out of the room.

I cringe. What kind of horrible concoction has he come up with? A pink ball gown? A purple mini dress? I cross my fingers and hope for the best.

Verizon takes me by surprise, when he comes back, holding Rue's hand. She rushes over and leaps into my arms.

"Thankyou." she whispers.

"For what?"

"For everything."

"Okay!" Verizon cries, and he brings me back to reality. "Outfits. Rue, your little number is in that dressing room. Go!" he gives her a little push. "As for you Clove..."

He walks me to the dressing room, and pulls a cover off a hanger.

I gasp.

A midnight blue dress, with patches of purple and red, with light up lights. It's the sky. The stars. Where Cato and I won the games. I am the shining star.

Our own form of rebellion.

I throw my arms around Verizon.

"Thankyou."

"Wait, there's more." he says.

He opens up a small flap in the dress, with a knife inside.

"I'm sorry Clove, but you'll need it." he whispers into my ear.

**Cato's P.O.V**

****I finish changing, and walk back into Clove's room, only to find it empty. She must have gone for breakfast. But that room is empty too, with half eaten pancakes on the table.

"Cato..." a voice whispers. I spin around.

"Oh. Hey." It's Willow, my stylist. She's probably my favorite person in the capital. She may look one of them, lightly tanned, with long, light green hair, hence the name Willow, but inside, she is nothing like them. She's quiet, indifferent, and she cares about me. She doesn't marvel about the capital, she's interested in the districts, like she wants to leave...

"We need to get your interview outfit ready." she sighs.

I groan.

"It won't be long. Promise." she says, and leads me through to the dressing rooms.

"In there Cato. Just dress, and then I'll do your hair." she smiles.

"Fine." I mutter.

I walk into the dressing room, and pull the curtain over, shutting Willow out. I pull a suit off the hanger, just a plain black one. Ok.

I dress and come out. Willow grins, and walks over. "Look."

She pushes a small button on my sleeve, and the suit lights up.

"You're the night."

I smile in realization.

**Rue's P.O.V**

Clove's stylist shoves me into a dressing room, and tells me to change. I pull the cover of a package in the corner and smile, my grin reaching ear to ear.

It's a plain white dress, reaching my ankles. Simple. I put it on, and slip on the small white sandals next to it. Comfy. I walk out of the room, and Clove is gone, obviously changing. Verizon motions to me with his finger.

"Come into the light." he says.

I walk forwards, and begin to light up.

"You're a little star." he smiles.

I laugh, and twirl. "I love it! What are Clove and Cato dressed in?!" I squeal, unable to contain my excitement.

"Thats for me to know, and you to find out." he laughs. "Go back to your room and practice what you'll say. Interviews are in an hour."

"Okay." I breathe.

I walk back to Clove's room, and bump into a bleached-blonde woman roaming the halls.

"Watch where you're going, kid!" she snaps, and storms off.

That's when I see the knife in her hand.

_**Dan Dan Dah! I bet some of you will go look back to Chapter 1! Oh, and I was thinking of doing a Catching Fire, but instead, called Shooting Stars? Tell me your opinion. Will update tomorrow! ~Alice**_


	31. Chapter 31

_**Sorry, about lack of updates. Come on, It's snowing! :)**_

**Clove's P.O.V**

"Wha-what do you mean, I'll need the knife?!" I whisper, getting worried.

"Clove. Do you have any idea, who one of the game makers was?" he murmurs.

I shake my head.

"I'm so sorry... I can't tell you here. It's not safe. Just stick with Cato. You'll be fine." he pats my shoulder. "Good knowing ya kid."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because this place is under surveillance. Just go Clove. Keep running, always run. I believe in you."

I hug him. "Goodbye, Verizon. Stay safe."

"I'll try." he sighs. "Now go! The capitol is waiting!" he says, and shoos me away.

I walk just behind the stage, and see Cato, Rue, and Caesar already on stage. I clench my fists, and stride on to stage, receiving a roar of applause. I look at Cato and Rue's outfits. Cato looks spectacular, in a black suit, and Rue is my little star, in a shimmering white outfit.

"Welcome, Clove!" Caesar calls, I wave, and sit down.

"So," Caesar continues. "Three Victors. Th-ree. Tell us about that."

"Well, Caesar, I love Clove, and she loves Rue. Simple as that. We're friends." Cato says.

"Thank you, Cato." Caesar laughs. "Now, Rue. What did you think when you found Clove injured?"

"She started me off. She was my only ally, except Thresh. She is my friend, and I didn't want her to die." Rue's eyes tear up, and I squeeze her hand.

"Clove. Do you trust Cato again? After the axe incident?"

I instinctively feel my forehead, where a scar can be felt. I wince.

"Yes. But, things won't be the same. For better or for worse, only time will tell." I sigh.

"What will happen when you get home? Will you be split up from Rue?"

I look at Cato, and then at Rue.

"What do you think?" I ask, addressing President Snow's box. "Could me and Cato move to District 11?"

Snow rubs his chin, and Cato looks at me, gratefully.

"I suppose." he booms.

I hug Rue, and Cato hugs me. "Thankyou." we say, simultaneously.

"Lastly." Caesar continues. "Your outfits. Tell me about them. They... are creative?"

I look at them again. And then I realize.

Cato is the night.

I am the universe.

And Rue is the star.

"Can I show you something?" I ask. Caesar nods. I motion for Rue and Cato to stand up.

"Cato, behind me, Rue, in front." I order. They do so, and we begin to shine.

The outfits merge together, and create the night sky.

The audience, Caesar, and Snow gasp.

"This is the start of something." Rue begins.

"Something big." I continue.

"Something massive, that will not be contained." Cato finishes. We smile at each other, and sit down.

"That was something." Caesar gawps. "Now Clove, I believe someone wants to see you backstage?"

I shuffle out, the crowd silent. I push through the curtains, until I find an empty space.

"Hello, Clove." A voice echoes.

"Umm... who is that."

"I've missed you sweetie." The person steps into the light, and I rush forwards into her arms.

"Hi mom." I whisper.

"Hello dear." she mutters, hugging me back.

I see a flash of silver.

I push my mother backwards, cart wheeling before she could hurt me. I pull out the knife from my dress.

"MOM?" I yell.

"Yes Clove. I am a gamemaker. I'm the one who manipulated those kids into killing you." she snarls.

"But why?" I murmur.

"Because you could never make me proud!" she screams, and flies at me. Her knife punctures my arm, and I scream. I pull out my own knife and stab at her wrists. She falls to the ground, losing blood.

"I'm sorry Mom." I whisper, and stab her heart. She dies quickly.

I can't believe it. I killed my mother.

I collapse, on top of her body.

_**Like? Got distracted by snow. Again, so I went sledging, and fell off the sled... 8 times. I had to get my leg checked out, so it took me longer to update. Sorry.**_

_**Read and review! Happy authors update faster!**_


	32. Chapter 32

**OMG. SCHOOL'S FAULT I HAVEN'T UPDATED! I HAVE HAD 20 DETENTIONS THIS MONTH ALONE -_-. I'm not a bad girl. I'm creative. And I love music. Teachers have a problem with you being creative by putting food dye in their coffee. They don't like you listening to music in class. They like when you get snowed in and have extra lessons. But anyway, enjoy this.**

******Cato's P.O.V**

I hear a scream. Two screams.

The audience quietens, and me and Rue exchange worried glances. I look up to snow, grinning evilly.

Oh no.

I run backstage, Rue right behind me. She begins to scream.

Two lumps of red are on the floor.

I don't know who is on the bottom. I just know that they're dead. But, Clove's on the top. I begin to shake her.

"Clove?" I whisper.

Her eyes open. "What?"

"You are sitting on a body!" I gasp.

"Oh, yeah. Um, you know, Mom." she mutters.

"You killed your mom?!" Rue gasps

"Shh! And well, she tried to kill me." she motions to the hole in her shoulder.

"Come on." Rue says, and heads towards the lift.

**Rue's P.O.V**

I jam my fist on the '2' button, and we zoom upwards. I rip off a small part of my dress, and hold it to Clove's shoulder.

"I'll get some bandages." I sigh, and storm off.

I barge into the bathroom next to Clove's room, and rummage through the medical cabinet. Plasters, pills, bandages! I grab them and head back to Clove.

Of course. Cato and Clove, making out.

"Yuck!" I gag.

"Just fix me up Rue. We're leaving soon." Clove sighs. Cato squeezes her hand.

I slowly wrap the bandages aroud her arm, and tie it in place

"There. Now go back to making out."

"What wrong?" Cato asks.

"I miss Thresh!" I cry, and burst out sobbing.

"Shhhh" Clove whispers. "He's in a better place now. No-one can hurt him now."

I wipe my nose. "I guess."

"Come on girls. We need to get on that train." Cato says.

"Alrighty Rue!" Clove shouts, and hoists me onto her back. "let's go!" she yells, and sprints off, me bouncing around on her back.

(Line Break)

I look out the window, as the train passes through District 1. Glimmer and Marvel's district. A small blonde girl dressed in black looks at me.

I think that's Glimmer's sister.

I see her only for a second, then the train speeds away, out of District 1.

I look at Cato. "Maybe Glimmer wasn't all bad."

"What makes you say that?"

"She had a little sister." I whisper, twirling my hair around my finger.

"She can't have been the only one." Cato mutters.

"Yeah... I think that Katniss girl did. She whispered her name as she died."

"Which was?"

"..Prim. She said, "I'm sorry Prim. I'm so sorry.' and then she went still. This poor Prim girl." I sigh.

"It's okay Clove." Cato says, cuddling me. "We're safe. We just need to forget."

"But, those people had lives. They shouldn't be forgotten."

"Then we'll remember every last one." he whispers, and kisses me on the head. "Noah, Marina, Marvel, Glimmer, Thresh, Katniss, Peeta, Foxy, and the others. We'll always remember them."

We enter District 2.

"Wait. I need to stop here." I say.

"I'll tell the driver." Cato mutters, and runs off.

(Line break.)

I walk through the small centre of District 2, no longer lively. They stare at me in awe. I look around nervously. I should go back. But I can't.

I keep going until I find the white house in the centre of town. It' unlocked, as usual. I pad up the carpeted stairs, and look around.

My room.

Nothing here mean anything to me. Except maybe the picture of my Dad. I hug to my chest.

"Oh, Dad." I whisper, a tear sliding down my cheek.

I walk back down the stairs, into the kitchen. I remember when I was younger.

_My Dad was trying to make pancakes. The only ones that weren't blackened were stuck on the ceiling. _

_"Oh well!" My Dad said. "I'll get them off with my spatula, and you try and get them. I bet you can't get it in your mouth!"_

_"Yes I can!" I grumbled, but my parents just laughed._

_Dad flipped the pancke off the ceiling, and I opened my mouth wide. It landed on my tongue._

_"I told you Dad! I told you!" I giggled._

_"Of course you did Clovey. You tell everyone." he whispers, cuddling me._

__A week later he left.

I sigh. Maybe if Dad was there, Mom would have been there too.

I reach onto the cabinet and pull out the box.

I strike the match and throw it onto the floor.


	33. Chapter 33

_**Heeeeeeey! Writing from Detention! The teacher has fallen asleep, so... Hahahaha wanna know what I did? I threw a craft knife, and it hit the ceiling, and for some reason lots of water started pouring into the classroom. Never mind. Wait! The teacher is asleep! Moustache time ;)**_

**Clove's P.O.V**

I sprint out of the house, black smoke quickly filling the room. I catch my breath outside, couching at wheezing. The burning wreck before me is my childhood. Something that needs to be destroyed, something to be forgotton. I run back to the train, hopping in before anyone could notice what I did.

Cato walks over to me, and his eyes widen in horror when he sees the thick black smoke rising from the house.

"What have you done?!" he shouts.

"Burned my house." I mutter.

"No, Clove. Not just your house." he points into town, where the house near mine slowly sets ablaze.

"...No." I whisper.

"Yes Clove. My childhood too." he murmurs, looking into the blaze that is beginning to engulf his house.

He wraps his arms around me.

"It doesn't matter."

"It does."

"Did anyone see you?"

"I don't think so."

"Then we'll be okay."

He grips my hand as the train sets off.

(Line Break)

**Rue's P.O.V**

When I wake up, It's the middle of the night. Or morning. I'm not sure. Maybe we're just going through a tunnel. I rub my eyes and sit up. I wonder where Clove and Cato are. I wonder where _we _are? I push the bed covers off me and slide out of bed. The room is pitch black, except the small part of pinkish light that comes from the small window. I walk over and peer out. I think we're going past District 10. I can smell the manure from the fields. I wrinkle my nose and walk out, hoping that the smell of Breakfast will overpower it.

I grab a mug of Hot Chocolate and some pancakes. Mmmmm, delicious. I put the first in my mouth, but I eat too quickly, and fill myself with them. At least I'm full.

I go back to bed, and lie there, thinking.

My family, happy and safe.

My family.

My family.

Why wasn't there an interview about them?

At the final 3, the parents of contestants are interviewed. Clove's Mom was interviewed. Cato doesn't have any parents, but his uncle was interviewed.

Why wasn't my family?

**Cato's P.O.V**

****I squeeze Clove's hand as the train stops at the station.

"Time for a clean start." I whisper. Rue appears at Clove's side and holds her hand.

When the doors open, we step out together.

We're blinded by photographers, and screaming fans.

Clove, Rue and I are dragged off in different directions. I grab Clove's hand.

"Come on!" I yell, and push through the commotion. Clove tries to grab Rue, but a small group of people take her into town. We fall out of the crowd, panting.

"Let's go home." Clove says, and we walk towards the victor's village.

I kiss her cheek. "Which house?"

"That one." she says, pointing to a dark blue house. I know what she has planned, and I smile at her.

"Of course."

_**Oh no! The teacher's waking up :L Hope Mrs. May enjoys her tache ;) Anyway, updates tomorrow, including the mother of all cliffhangers.**_

_**Read and review! Happy author updates faster.**_


	34. Chapter 34

_**Hey hey hey hey! Back from Detention :O Nothing major, I just 'accidently' forgot to start my project :L. Enjoy this chapter, while I rack my empty shell- I mean, brain.**_

**Rue's P.O.V**

A cluster of people drag me in to the square. I can only name two. Jade and Grant, a couple of twins from my school.

"OMG Rue!" Jade squeals.

"I'm soooo happy you made it back!" Grant yells.

The cluster of people shriek compliments at me, many from people I have never met.

"HEY! LEAVE HER ALONE!" someone shouts.

"Seeder." I breathe.

"Hey Rue." Auntie Seeder sighs, looking sad.

"What's wrong?"

"I need to tell you something." The crowd looks at her, expectantly. "IN PRIVATE!" she screams. They turn away, and quickly dissolve into their various tasks.

She grabs my hand. "Come on."

She pulls me through town, past the butchers, the bakers, and the florists, who all wave at me, happily. Seeder shakes her head, her long balck hair. "Some people." she mutters. She suddenly stops, in a smoking black wreck.

"Rue.." Seeder begins.

"What?! I just want to go home!" I say, beginning to get pissed off.

"This is your home." she whispers.

**Clove's P.O.V**

We step inside the house, gawping, it's, beautiful. It's just how we wanted.

It's our symbol of rebellion.

The sofas are white, which looks amazing next to our black rugs. It's like the night sky. The beds are even better, created exactly like the Night sky. I see my wardrobe is full, obviously on Verizon's request. It's amazing.

"I love it." I whisper, and squeeze Cato's hand.

"And now, District 11 won't go hungry."

"Everyone's happy." I sigh.

"No." Cato frowns, his brow furrowing. "The other districts, they all lost two children. 11 lost 1. And even 2, said goodbye to us. It's not fair on anyone."

"Yeah." I agree.

"Maybe volunteering wasn't such a good idea."

I nearly slap him. "CATO! IF YOU HADN'T VOLUNTEERED, 23 CHILDREN WOULD HAVE DIED! YOU SAVED 2 PEOPLE!" I scream.

"I guess." he shrugs.

**Rue's P.O.V**

I shake my head.

"No."

"I'm sorry Rue." Seeder whispers.

"Are they okay?"

"Rue..."

"All of them? Poppy, Isa, Franc, Josie, Harlan, Mom, Dad?" I whisper, a sob sticking in my throat.

She nods her head, and then wraps her arms around me. "It wasn't an accident. It was the peacekeepers. Someone had to suffer. But the only thing that could make Clove and Cato suffer would be the other getting hurt."

"It's not fair." I whisper.

"Life isn't fair."

"I'll make it fair. Just wait."

**Cato's P.O.V**

****It's perfect now, you know? Everything's fine, everyone's happy. Clove cuddles up to me, while we watch the flat screen TV.

"This show sucks." she complains.

"I know. What else is on?" I pres a button on the remote, still trying to get the hang of the TV. I think I pressed the '1' button. I drop the remote and stare at the screen.

It's District 1. A pink coffin is carried throughout the streets, next to a dark blue one.

"Oh my..." Clove gasps, sitting up.

I keep jamming the buttons. "It's the same in every District, even 12."

I look closer, and see that people carrying the coffins are wearing a badge.

All with a star on.

"We did this..." Clove murmurs.

The door bursts open, and we put our hands in the air.

_**CLIFFHANGER**_

_**HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA HAHAHAHAHA.**_

_**I should be an evil emporer }:)**_

_**Review! Say how evil I am on a scale of 1-10!**_


	35. Chapter 35

_**Good news and Bad news! Good- First, I am extremely evil! Mwhahahahah. Bad- I've broke my leg :L Fell down 2 flights of stairs at school. I'm updating from hospital, and it smells :( But no school, at least. Here's the next chapter.**_

_****_**Clove's P.O.V**

****I look at the barrage of guns before me. What have I done now? I glance at Cato, and immediatly know he's thinking the same thing.

"You're under arrest." A peacekeeper grunts.

"On what charge?" I spit, folding my arms and raising my eyebrows.

"Fooling the capitol." he says again, and grabs my arm. Another peacekeeper grabs Cato.

One knife. That's all I have. But sadly, guns are faster than me.

As the peacekeepers frog-march us out the door, I slip the small blade up my sleeve. Small, but deadly.

I throw it in Cato's direction.

It hits the peacekeeper holding Cato, and he crumples ot the ground.

"RUN CATO! LEAVE!" I scream, and he takes off out the door.

I hear a bang, and fall to the ground.

**Rue's P.O.V**

****My head whips up, at the sound of a gunshot. I begin to run off, but Seeder grabs my arm.

"Look." she says, pointing. I follow the direction of my finger, and see a red-faced Cato with a grim expression on his face barreling towards us.

"Cato?" I ask. He grabs my arm and pulls me with him.

"COME ON!" He yells.

He pulls me through District 11, and into the meadow, near the woods.

"Hide in here." he says. "Don't leave."

He runs back to the District, eyes furious.

I only have one thought.

Where's Clove?

**Cato's P.O.V**

****I run back into District 11, abandoning Rue in the field. She'll be fine. People stare at me as I run, worried expressions on their faces. I keep running, exhausted but never stopping, until I reach the dark blue house at the end of th street. The door is half-open, Clove's foot stopping it from closing. The peacekeepers must have left.

She lies on the floor, head tilted sideways, eyes slighty open. Her arm is out at the side, sleeve ripped open. On her arm, is some sort of message, written in her blood.

'Snow'

***3 months later...***

******Cato's P.O.V**

****She recovered. Just. But the message is still clear. That Snow is out to get us. And we need to be careful. He knows something is coming. He's going to die.

And I'm going to kill him.

_**Mwahahahahahahahaha I'm gonna end the story there! Thankyou to everyone who reviewed, favourited, and followed. I love you all! And the first chapter of shooting stars will be up on Sunday.**_

_**Thanks everyone!**_

_**~Alice-Cullen-4everr xxxxxxxx**_


	36. Ummm, Hi!

_**Yeah. Ummm, so Hi. **_

_**Thank you, everyone. This is one of the most popular Clato books on Fanfiction now! *screams* **_

_**Anyways. If you like Prim, Katniss, Peeta, or simply love reading about death, you'll enjoy my NEW Hunger Games book, "Smile through the pain."**_

_**Thank you.**_

_**-Ali xxx**_


End file.
